


Love Runs Out  逐爱芳邻

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles is a Professor, Christmas, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Slice of Life, Smitten Erik, erik is a writer, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammer Bay，是全曼哈顿地区对变种人最为友好的变种人社区，被居住其中的人们充满喜爱地给予“The Hub”这样一个昵称。这里是一个美好的家园，里面有成分复杂的家庭、穷困的大学生、科学家、艺术家、高中辍学者。Charles Xavier，一个刚刚搬进3K的新成员，吸引了3楼所有住户的注意，但他只关注着一个人：住在走廊对面3B的古怪作家，Erik Lehnsherr。</p><p> </p><p>作者注释：灵感来源为KatiaSwift的Jealousy一文。我选择了“Charles和Erik住在纽约的同一幢公寓楼里”的大纲然后扩充了它。感谢我的beta，她知道我说的是谁。还有我可爱的啦啦队，她也知道我说的是谁。还谢谢Katia，提供的绝妙构思。希望大家喜欢！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Runs Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072133) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 这是ike大大一发完的新文，里面Erik是作家，EC两人是同一幢楼的邻居。整幢楼是个欢脱的变种人大家庭，两人的感情水到渠成，虽然有些慢热，但非常生活化。文中描述的变种人社区是我理想中EC两人能够身处的世界。尽管Charles依然坐轮椅，但他十分强大以及有魅力，而Erik在保持原作某些立场的基础上又是个温柔的爱人。希望大家能喜欢这一篇。  
> 逐爱芳邻是我自己乱起的名字……建议大家去听Onerepublic的歌曲《LOVE RUNS OUT》，歌词十分符合EC。

鉴于一系列突发状况，包括一次电脑奔溃，这个月中旬的时候母亲突如其来的探访，还有一例情况凶险的流感，Erik错过了他十月份的截稿日期。这通常意味着他要心情不爽两三天，直到他赶稿的进度能弥补之前的空缺为止。尽管这次是轮到他举办每周一次的扑克牌聚会，这层楼的其他住户还是十分明智地改到了楼下Hank、Sean、Alex合租的公寓，那里还宽敞一些，并且据Azazel所说，有更好的零食储备。  
  
这也是为什么Erik错过了新闻：Raven的哥哥将在这周末搬来The Hub，而不是之前听说的还没确定的将来某时。3K这间房已经空了几乎一整年，原来的住户因为拖欠房租太多次而被驱逐出去了。这真是种解脱，Erik当时心想；因为这家伙有着糟糕的音乐品味，并且对于睦邻礼仪毫无概念。那人住在这里的时候，每次下雨都会把浸湿的鞋子搁在走道里搞得臭气熏天。他还会在不科学的时间起床，打开电视看不知道是什么鬼的深夜肥皂剧。Erik在那一年之内，伴着凌晨两点从那间房隐约传来的恼人流行乐，写出了一些最糟糕的作品。自从那男人被赶走之后得到的宁静，既使人安定又令人保持神智清醒。  
  
当他听说3K很快就要有人搬进来的时候，他真的考虑过——即便只是花了微不足道的几秒钟——要不干脆把那间也租下来得了，这样才能维持这一年来得到的和平与宁静。新邻居也许会是个作息正常、音乐品味过得去的好人，但Erik从来不是个乐观主义者。  
  
到后来他才知道新住户实际上是Raven的哥哥，之前几年是在英国，最近搬回纽约。Raven的哥哥，他心想，至少比陌生人要好些，但他仍然准备等到亲眼见到的时候再做出评判。Raven并没有提到具体的搬家日期，所以他顺理成章地以为他俩的见面要等到很久以后，并且把这事抛到了脑后。  
  
所以，他们的初遇变成了某种突如其来的情况。当周六早晨Erik刚走出自己的公寓准备去晨跑的时候，3K的门恰好也在此时打开了。Erik惊讶得完全愣在原地，ipod耳机在手上晃荡，有那么一会儿，他和3K两个人大眼瞪小眼。  
  
Raven并没有提到轮椅。在Erik所想象的一切东西里面，都没有包括轮椅。  
  
“Hello，”停顿了许久之后，3K终于开口。“你一定是Erik。”Erik眨了眨眼，这位陌生人微笑起来解释道，“Raven在从飞机场带我过来的路上跟我简单介绍了一下这层楼的每个人。我是她的哥哥，Charles Xavier。很高兴认识你。”  
  
Erik穿过走廊去和他握手。“是啊。”他可以发誓自己昨晚上床睡觉的时候3K还是空的，但话说回来，他昨天一直在纽约公立图书馆查资料待到很晚，所以很可能错过了搬家公司过来的时间。但他仍然觉得自己应该注意到才对。“你什么时候搬进来的？”  
“昨天下午。我本应该四处逛逛，跟大家介绍一下自己的，可我一直忙着收拾东西脱不开身。我本来以为我在搬家之前已经把不必要的东西都丢掉了，但显然并非如此。”  
  
Erik将自己的能力伸展开，感觉到以前空荡的公寓里多出来的家具：一副小小的床架，一台大电视，和起居室里貌似是一张低矮的咖啡桌的东西。他昨晚一定是太专心了，居然没有感应到这些新来的金属。  
  
“事实上，”Charles又说，“我很高兴碰到了你。我能否请你帮我一个小忙？”  
Erik迟疑了一刻，然后耸耸肩。反正他本来的计划中要十一点才会开始写作。“当然可以。”  
  
Charles笑了起来，将轮椅转回自己的公寓。“太棒了。不会花多长时间的，我想。你会不会刚好有螺丝刀呢？”  
Erik把ipod塞进夹克口袋里，跟在他后面。“没有，但我不需要那个。”  
  
Charles歪了下脑袋。“不需要？”在Erik来得及解释之前，他的疑惑就转变成了兴奋。“哦对了，你的变种能力！Raven跟我提过一点儿。”  
“Raven有什么没告诉你的事情吗？”  
“她没告诉我你居然长得如此英俊，”Charles愉快地回答，一边小心地操控着轮椅经过门厅。  
  
被Charles如此随意就献出的恭维弄得有点目瞪口呆，Erik手足无措地停住了几秒，盯着他离去的背影。从这个角度，Charles的肩膀线条、还有他优美的前臂肌肉，随着他娴熟地转动轮椅路过走廊拐角的动作很好地展示出来。  
  
Raven有没有把Erik的性取向告诉Charles呢？他突然希望自己之前有机会的时候应该多问问Raven关于他哥哥的事情。  
  
  
  
“就是这个东西，”Charles说，在客厅里停住。他指着用金属零件固定在墙壁高处的一个轻质木架子。“之前住在这里的人留下了一堆架子没有拆除。我本来可以自己拆下来的但是……”他指了指身下的轮椅。“我还是有点不方便的，假如你没注意到的话。”  
  
架子是由金属支架和螺丝钉固定在墙上的。小孩的把戏。  
  
“你想喝点什么吗？”Charles问，后退了一点儿让Erik能够走上前去查看架子。“冰箱里没什么东西，但我可以泡点茶。”  
  
Erik摇了摇头。“不用了。”他抓住架子边缘，使用能力扭开了螺丝钉，等它们被完全拔出之后让它们漂浮在空中。他同样让支架也漂浮起来，防止它们掉到地上，然后转头问Charles打算拿这些架子怎么办。  
  
Charles正带着一种纯粹的愉悦目光凝视着他。“这太棒了。”  
Erik朝他轻微地耸了耸肩。“只不过让东西漂浮起来罢了。”  
“真的很 _引人入胜_ ，”Charles热切地纠正他，朝他移动了一点儿。“Raven说你可以控制金属？”  
“更精确些，应该是磁力场。”  
“像我刚才说的，引人入胜。”  
  
Charles伸出一只手，Erik用能力引导一枚螺丝钉滑入他的掌心。Charles的视线热切地追随着它移动的路径，注视着它开始绕着自己的手臂转动。在闲散地绕了几圈之后，Erik让那个螺丝钉贴近他的皮肤，试探Charles可能的反应。  
  
“你有着令人惊叹的控制能力，”Charles感叹，被迷住了。  
Erik发觉自己因为他的夸奖而奇怪地沾沾自喜。“我一直有练习。”  
  
他把散落在公寓各处的其余六个架子都拆了下来，把它们堆在咖啡桌几上，让Charles之后随意处理。Charles赞赏的眼神一直追随着他，算不上下流但也绝对不是柏拉图式的。他对我有兴趣，Erik心想，从眼角的余光偷偷瞥了Charles一眼。或者至少他对男人有些兴趣。  
  
他不能否认Charles的兴趣令自己十分受用。当作家的好处之一，就是可以关上门窝在公寓里许多天、而不需要和任何人打交道。从另一角度来说，他也时常会感觉到孤独。通常当他产生想要有人陪伴的心情时，他就会在楼层里闲逛一阵；Alex、Sean和Hank通常都会把门虚掩以方便访客，Janos则总是乐意和他一起跑步，Angel和Raven已经习惯了他走进房间在沙发上看会儿电视然后默默离开。而当他想要性的时候，他熟知周围那些不错的酒吧，在那儿他相当确定自己不会搭上什么奇怪的人。  
  
然而这个月来他又累又忙得要死，几乎没有出过门。这解释了他为什么如此在意Charles对他的感觉，还有他为什么在搞定了架子之后没有直接道别离开而是继续逗留。  
  
“好多了，”Charles宣布，扫视着客厅空荡的墙壁。“现在有地方放书柜了。过一会儿我得去找Raven让她帮我搬。”  
Erik看了看手表。才8:48。“如果你愿意的话我可以帮你。”  
“哦不了，我不想再耽误你的时间。”  
  
Erik耸了耸肩。“我直到11点都没什么事情。你想放在哪？”  
Charles回以的微笑让Erik感觉像是在温暖的阳光下坐了太久。“让我指给你看。”  
  
他花了接下来的半小时把一个庞大的古旧书柜从卧室里拖出来、搬到客厅里靠近壁炉的地方。“我昨天遇到的好小伙们——Alex和Hank——他们昨天帮我从搬家卡车上卸下来之后把书柜放到了我的房间，”Charles解释，跟Erik之间隔出一点距离，刚好方便他把书柜拖过卧室门。“我猜他们是以为我不想占了客厅的空间，但其实我喜欢把书放在这里。很抱歉给你添麻烦了。”  
  
“这不算什么，”Erik咕哝，仔细地通过金属定位门厅拐角的位置。刚才他已经回自己的公寓拿了一些金属作为移动书架用的助力，但尽管如此，这个木头做的庞然大物依然比他预想的要沉重许多。等他终于把书架移动到Charles满意的地方时，他已经全身是汗、就像是刚跑完五公里一样（而他今天本来就是准备去跑步的。）  
  
“接着，”Charles手里拿着一杯水出现在他的身旁。Erik感激地接过，喝了一大口，同时清楚地意识到Charles目不转睛地盯着他的喉咙。当他递回空杯的时候，Charles说道，“我觉得我应该想办法报答你。或许找个时候一起吃晚餐？我不会做太多菜，但我的千层面做得很不错。”  
  
邻里之间的晚餐。为什么不呢。这还能省了他买东西的工夫。“只要是犹太洁食就行，”Erik告诉他。  
Charles皱起了眉毛，Erik差点就想让他忘了这回事。但随后Charles笑了起来，“我从未试过犹太洁食的千层面，但我会找找菜谱的。我不敢保证品质，可我会尽力去做。”  
  
尽管有些并非出于真心，Erik还是回以微笑。“听上去不错。”  
“也许下个星期找个时间，”Charles说。“等我完全安顿下来以后。”  
Erik瞟了一眼满地的纸箱，点了点头。“如果你需要帮助……”  
Charles微笑。“我知道去哪儿找你。”  
“那好吧。”  
之后似乎再没什么可说的了，于是Erik赶在令人尴尬的寂静出现之前就向前门走去。Charles看着他离开，朝着踏出门外的他挥了挥手。“回头见，Erik。”  
“再见。”  
Charles厚着脸皮一直盯着他走到楼梯间，让Erik十分开心。之后跑步过程中发生了什么事，他全都没放在心上。  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Charles的诸多优点之一，就是非常好养活。隔夜的意面、披萨、微波食物——只要能食用，Charles都能吃得下。与他惊人的财富相比，Charles的口味倒是异常简单，所以Raven在他过来蹭晚饭的时候，毫无顾虑地煮了一锅方便包装的芝士通心粉。  
  
  
“所以，”他对Angel说，后者正和他一同围坐在小小的餐桌旁，等Raven把通心粉盛到他们碗里，“有一个男人。”  
Raven发出受不了的声音。“你搬过来还没到一天，就有了一个 _男人_ ？”  
  
Charles没理她，继续开口，“我说的这个人，是Erik。”  
Angel瞪大了双眼。“你已经见过Erik了？怎么会？”  
“他人很好，实际上。他帮我搞定了一些架子，还搬了书柜。非常热心。”  
  
Raven和Angel交换了一个眼神。Erik。热心。她们可从没听谁这么形容过。  
  
“你确定遇见的是他吗？”Angel半信半疑地问，一边咬着自己的笔头。她总是随身带着一个笔记本和一支笔，以便自己记下灵光一闪的写作灵感。从前她按笔头的声音让Raven很抓狂，但在与这种持续不断的背景噪音共处了两年之后，Raven现在已经基本注意不到了。“Erik Lehnsherr？”  
  
“住在3B，对吧？他跟我正好在走廊对面。”  
“是啊，那是Erik。奇怪了。”  
Charles耸肩。“他比Raven之前告诉我的要友善太多了。那些吓人的故事——有真实的吗？”  
  
Raven在水槽旁的抽屉里摸索着刀叉。“那些都是真的。也许你是正巧逮到了Erik心情好的时候。”  
“Erik这几个星期心情都不好，”Angel思考着。“因为他情绪太糟，我们甚至都取消了周三的写作之夜。”  
“我严重怀疑你说的Erik把那个叫做Sean的家伙丢出窗外的故事，”Charles评价。“还有什么是周三的写作之夜？”  
  
Angel指了指自己的笔记本。“我是个记者。Erik是个作家。我们约好星期三晚上聚在一起把早该完成的稿子赶好。身边有同样悲催的人要赶稿还是有些帮助的。再说，Raven是世界上最吵的室友，我偶尔需要一点安静。”  
Raven哼了一声。“喂，我又不是那个在凌晨六点、正常人都在睡觉的时候把‘能激起灵感的音乐’放得震天响的人。”  
“当灵感来的时候我无法控制。至少我不像你一样，走在街角会突然停下来拍垃圾的照片。”  
“那是残骸与废墟充满美学意味的组合，”Raven傲慢地纠正她，“对你来说是垃圾……”  
“那就是垃圾，”Angel补完句子，翻了个白眼。她对Charles发问，“她一直都是这样，走一条街要花十多分钟，还是从买了相机之后才这样？”  
  
Charles大笑起来。“你真该看看她当年用那种三美元的一次性相机拍照的样子。她在进家门之前就把胶卷全用光了。”  
“啊哦。我打赌她小时候一定很可爱。”  
“没错。如果你想看的话，我某个盒子里有家庭照片。”  
“如果你胆敢把照片给任何人看，”Raven一边把碗端过来一边恐吓地说，“我向上帝发誓一定会趁你睡觉的时候把你脑袋剃光。”  
  
“她小时候可爱极了，”Charles不管不顾地继续，眼睛里闪着淘气的光芒。“矮矮的，撅着嘴巴。小脸蛋让人忍不住想戳。很难想象那个漂亮的小姑娘长大以后就变成……”他朝Raven的方向一挥手。“……这幅样子。”  
  
Raven打了一下他的后脑勺，然后走回灶台把自己的意面端起。她一屁股坐在他身边，说，“别担心，我也有你小时候所有的照片呢。也许我会拿给Erik看。我保证他会喜欢那张你因为看到蜘蛛而光屁股跑出浴室的照片。”  
  
“Erik，”Charles顽皮地重复，“下周要去我那里吃晚餐。所以请别在我和他来得及正常交谈之前就把他吓坏好吗。”  
Angel停下了手中的笔。“等等。你要和Erik共进晚餐？”  
“是的。为了感谢他今天早晨帮我的忙，没别的意思。”  
  
没人相信他。一方面，Raven了解Charles，她清楚知道每次Charles对谁表露出一点兴趣之后，他们的关系很快就会演变成深夜的卧室活动，随之而来的是第二天满怀羞愧地离去，并且让所谓的关系走到尽头。另一方面，Erik从不与最亲密的好友之外的人一起吃饭，而且有时候即使是亲友也得费一番功夫才能说服他加入集体聚餐。  
  
“晚餐，”Angel说。“和Erik。所以是个约会了。”  
“这不是个约会，”Charles坚持，与此同时Raven发声，“这绝对是个约会，别试图抵赖。不过说真的……Erik？他不是你喜欢的类型。”  
“高个子，深色头发，又英俊，绝对是我喜欢的型。”  
“那你考虑过严肃、不爱社交以及易怒吗？因为这才是Erik大多数时候的状态。”  
“他今天早晨表现得相当会社交，”Charles不满地嗤了一声。他嚼了一大口意面，然后发出满足的声音舔了舔勺子。“顺便一提，芝士的分量真是一如既往地足。不管怎样，我要给他做千层面。犹太式的。所以我还得去查查菜谱。”  
  
“等等，”Angel插嘴。“Erik到底是不是Gay？”  
Raven沉思着把勺子贴在唇边。“百分之九十九肯定。他已经住在这多久，一年？我们从没见过他跟谁交往，但每次我们一起出去喝酒的时候，他都会被男人搭讪而且看上去并不介意。但话说回来他也从来没提过喜欢什么人，所以鬼才知道？”  
  
Angel笑了。“这是因为他从来没喜欢过什么人。说真的，要不是他妈妈时不时来看他一阵，我发誓他会干脆打包东西住进森林里。他喜欢Magneto超过喜欢我们每一个人。”  
Charles眉头一皱。“Magneto？”  
“流浪猫，”Raven解释。“它在the Hub周围四处游荡，后来人们开始放他进来。它算是我们非官方的吉祥物。Erik喜欢表现得冷酷无情，但谁都知道他在家里藏着一包猫粮。”  
  
“而且他还让Magneto跟他一起睡，”Angel补充。  
Charles不解。“我记得按规定不许养宠物。”  
“的确。但Shaw没机会一直盯着大家。”尽管大家的房东是个对于房租十分严苛、规矩一大堆的人，他对于最近一年来有只流浪猫在the Hub来来去去的事实倒是完全不了解。  
“所以Erik是喜欢猫的，”Charles沉思，以那种似乎正在心里默记的语气。“我可以接受。猫挺可爱的。”  
  
“请别告诉我你已经在计划和他的未来了，”Raven呻吟。已经多少次Charles被一见钟情的烈焰点燃，你还以为他下次会谨慎一点。但事实完全相反：Charles总是义无反顾地投入感情，根本没仔细观察，而等到感情关系裂成碎片的时候变得吃惊不已。说实话，就好像他完全没有任何自我保护意识。  
  
“我的确想得远了些，”Charles不为所动地回答。“我相当肯定他对我有兴趣。你真该看看他视奸我的眼神。比脱衣舞俱乐部里的媚眼还要直白。”  
“所以Raven说得对，这的确是个约会。”Angel放下了笔，完全沉浸在这个话题当中。“你们要做什么呢？我是说，除了吃晚饭。”  
Charles耸了耸肩。“我不知道。我猜我们可以一边吃一边决定。”  
  
Angel咕哝一声，表情若有所思。“你们应该选在星期四。这样的话你们吃完晚饭之后可以一起去Sean那里，听海妖乐队的排练。这一向挺有趣的。”  
“我记得Raven提过。是某种摇滚乐团……？”  
“差不多吧。我上周去过，听上去他们好像有新作品。”  
“或者你可以把Sean拖进你家，让他给你们的晚餐伴奏。”Raven坏笑着提议。“他总是拿着吉他在走廊里晃荡。”  
  
Charles朝她翻了个白眼。“只是晚餐而已，而且就算是约会的话，也是和轻松的约会。我们还几乎不了解对方。”  
“我有种感觉你们很快就会 **非常了解** 对方。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧你，”Charles抱怨，把一小团面条扔向她。她大笑着接住，又往他的方向扔来一块。  
  
Angel小心翼翼地把自己的本子和碗移开战场。“哇哦，你们真幼稚。猜猜谁得负责清理厨房？”  
“不是我，”Charles在她撤退的同时喊出声。  
Raven点点头，用一根面条瞄准Charles的眼睛。“你倒是学聪明了。”  
“幼稚！”Angel大叫，坐进了电视前的窄小沙发里。当Charles开始大笑的时候，Raven也笑了，有一刻就好像回到了俩人的小时候，在父母惊慌失措的注视下、隔着整洁的餐桌把食物扔来扔去。  
  
他回家来真是太好了。  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Charles还以为在再次见到Erik之前会有整整两天半来让自己做好准备，没想到第二天早晨，他就看到Erik在准备下行的电梯里面，迟疑了一秒之后，他叫道，“别关门！”  
  
Erik，之前一直摆弄着ipod，应声抬头并且立刻伸脚挡住了即将关上的电梯门。“Hi，”当Charles将轮椅驶到他身边的时候他说道，“去哪层？”  
“一楼，”Charles问答，注意到按钮已经亮起了。看了一眼Erik的装束，他又开口问，“出门跑步？”  
“是啊，每天早晨七点。这让我在写作之前脑袋清醒起来。”  
“啊，对耶，你是个作家。你写什么呢，如果不介意我问的话？”Charles十分确信自己从没听过Erik的名字，直到当他在牛津读书的时候Raven有一次在每周惯例的电话里偶然提到。  
  
“主要是幻想小说。还有关于当今社会中变种人的政治、社会以及经济状况的评论文章。”  
Charles扬起了眉毛。“沉重的内容。”  
“但这些话题几十年来都缺乏关注。”  
“这我不会否认。”当电梯门叮地一声打开之后，Charles转动轮椅在Erik前面先离开，问道，“你身边留着什么书吗？我很想读一读你的作品。”  
“当然。我记得还有一本《Genosha》的精装本在家里哪个角落。”  
  
Charles惊得一动不动。“等等，你写的《Genosha》？”  
Erik也停住了。“是的？”  
“纽约时报最畅销书排名第一的《Genosha》。获得兰南文学奖的《Genosha》。 _那本《Genosha》。”_  
“是啊。”  
  
Charles睁大了眼镜。“Erik。那是我一直以来最喜欢的书之一。你——怎么会——这不可能。Max Eisenhardt——”  
“一个笔名。”现在Erik看上去似乎隐隐被逗乐了。“如果你想的话，我也可以给你签名。”  
  
“哦我的上帝，”Charles震惊地说。“抱歉失礼，但毕竟不是每天都有机会偶遇你最爱的作家。哦上帝啊。我一直好奇你是怎样的人。网上根本没有任何关于你的照片，你能相信吗，而且你的自传也非常简略。我从没想过……”  
Erik挑起眉毛。“继续。”  
Charles张口结舌了好一会儿。Erik，自从去年搬进The Hub之后就常被Raven提起的Erik，帮助Charles搬动家具的Erik，当Charles夸奖他英俊的时候美丽地红了脸的Erik——这个Erik竟然是个获奖作家？纽约时报评选的最畅销书作者当中最为神秘的一位，还从没有在公开场合露过面或是举办签售会，尽管他拥有一大群粉丝、要是他抛头露面的话一定会蜂拥而至？  
  
“Raven知道吗？”他终于能够开口。“因为我想象不出她能够向我隐瞒这样的秘密。”  
“她知道。楼里的每个人都知道，但我感觉大家都不太在意。毕竟声名易逝，你知道的。”看着Charles愣住的表情，Erik咧嘴一笑。“你从来没有猜到，是吗？”  
“完全没有。你聪明绝顶，才华横溢， **而且** 长得还赏心悦目。我就知道我应该早点搬来纽约的。”  
  
Erik大笑，尽管他用手指扭绞着耳机线的动作出卖了他内心的些许紧张。Charles能感觉到Erik的心灵边缘潜伏着疑问，但他并没有深入其中去探询。他尊重思想隐私，有三个以上最高法院的案件为戒。此外他总是觉得不要去读别人的想法这样交谈才会没那么无聊。  
  
“这周的晚餐，”Erik终于开口。“还有效吗？”  
Charles微笑起来。“当然。我已经打印了一份犹太洁食的菜谱，所以你不能反悔。”  
“我没打算反悔。我只是想问……”Erik迟疑了片刻，然后接了下去。“你知道，我通常不会这么想，但你……好吧，你一直在给我相当明显的信号，如果我没有理解错的话。我想知道晚饭是否意味着约会。”  
  
Charles眨了眨眼。“我真有那么明显吗？”他几乎能听到Raven嗤之以鼻的声音。“不，别回答。当我邀请你晚餐的时候，我只是指新邻居之间友好的晚餐。但……”他促狭地微笑。“如果你不介意称它为一次约会的话，我也不会介意。”  
  
Erik脸上泛起了一丝红色，耸了耸肩。“我只是想问该穿什么。”  
“穿你最舒适的家居服就行。我也会这么穿。”  
  
这句话让Erik回以微笑。“好的。什么时候……”  
“周二如何？Angel说我们可以吃完饭之后一起去海妖乐队的彩排。”  
Erik呜咽一声。“相信我，去看他们演出绝不是娱乐，而是某种折磨。”  
Charles笑了起来。“这个嘛，我觉得还是应该什么事情都尝试一下。”  
“说得有理。但如果晚饭很烂的话，我就不和你去了。”  
“哦，所以现在我有 **压力** 了。跑你的步去吧。你需要跑步来消耗将要吃到的世界上最美味的千层面。”  
  
Erik微笑着，塞上了一边耳机。“我很期待。”  
他推开了大堂的门，在外面的人行道上逗留了一会儿来拉伸腿部肌肉，这给了Charles不少时间来欣赏他修长、匀称的身体线条，当然还有十分赏心悦目的臀部曲线。  
  
当Erik离开之后，Charles转动轮椅来到邮箱旁边，依然挥不去心中的震惊。一次约会。还是一次和Max Eisenhardt的约会。  
  
操，他有太多事情要做了。他今天需要把剩余的行李都收拾好，如果有可能的话。不需要的东西必须得塞进柜子里或者是捐掉。门厅需要打扫、拖干净。而且他今天得把做千层面的原料都准备好，在周二来临之前先试着做一次；他并不太相信自己的厨艺不需要演练就能成功。  
  
也许Raven愿意载他去超市，因为他不喜欢在不熟悉的街道上开车。他很确定她今天没有工作要做。要是不行的话，他觉得也可以问问楼里的其他人。毕竟，这也给了他一个认识别的邻居的机会。  
  
他拿着信件回到楼上，把它们整理好，然后给自己泡了茶喝。之后他又下楼看看Raven是否在家。  
结果发现，Raven早在上午就出门了。“她喜欢在没有工作的日子里去中央公园拍照，”Angel打开门之后向他解释。“她大概一个小时左右回来。”  
“那没事，我可以等。”  
  
Angel把门拉得更开。“想进来吗？我早晨做了太多煎饼，需要有人帮忙吃掉，因为冰箱里没有地方放了。”  
Charles想了想房间里堆积成山的箱子，但还是耸了耸肩。“好呀。”  
电视上放着《早安，美国》，声音调得很低。屏幕上的标题告诉他今早话题是德克萨斯州推行的一项有争议性的新法案，要求所有刚入学的变种人学生必须通过一种资格考试，才能与其他人一同进入公立学校。这是个一直被提及的意见，但德克萨斯是第一个将理念推行至实践的州。大多数人因为其歧视性的本源而犹豫不决，但有些坚决反对变种人的政客全心全意地支持它。还有一些政客则摇摆不定。  
  
“真荒谬，不是吗？”Angel递给他一盘煎饼还有一幅叉子，一边开口。“我想我会问我的编辑是否能够在下篇文章里做些评论。”  
“再说一遍你在哪个报纸工作？我确定Raven提过，但我忘记了。”  
“《变种人议题》。是份小报纸。我们主要内容是纽约，但也涉及全国的问题。”  
“你的专栏是？”  
“主要是社会方面的，”Angel回答，向他投来一抹微笑。她陷进了软趴趴的沙发，伸出手抓起遥控器把声音调大。“有时候是时尚方面的，新的变种人流行趋势，哪所学校适合你的孩子，推荐变种人作家……诸如此类。像我说的，是个小报纸，内容广泛。”  
  
Charles微笑回应。“找个时间借我一两份看看。”  
“如果你愿意的话，每周都可以给你一份。我一直给Raven，但她只是塞进柜子深处的盒子。我怀疑她从没有读过。也许打开只是为了看看上面的照片。”  
  
有人敲门，Angel站起身来。Charles没有将视线从电视上移开，直接跟着她的思想来到门边，轻轻地检视了一下门外的人——两个人，一个年长的妇女，另一个是小女孩。他稍微深入了一丁点，只探测了她们的名字——Theresa和Kitty——然后就把思绪拉回，重新专注于电视节目上了。  
  
过了一会儿，一个小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地来到客厅里，直接向沙发冲来。但她看到了他，立刻停住了一动不动，眼睛眯了起来。“你是谁？”  
“Charles Xavier，”他回答，被她语气里的怀疑逗得发笑。“你又是谁？”  
她从鼻子里哼出声。“你猜。”  
“Kitty。”门外的女士走到了沙发旁边，手里提着皮箱。她个子很高，气质优雅，穿着凌厉的职业套装，令Charles觉得自己的T恤和牛仔裤相当不正式。“懂礼貌一点。”她转而对Charles微笑着说，“很抱歉。我觉得我们之前没见过，我是Theresa Pryde。”  
  
“Charles Xavier，”他伸出手越过沙发扶手边矮桌上的鱼缸，和她握手。“我刚搬来。”  
“是啊，3K，对不对？”  
他挑起一边眉毛。“你怎么知道？”  
“每个人都认识住在三楼的每个人。Raven告诉过我们她哥哥要搬来，而我从没见过你，所以……”  
“很容易推测，”他补充完句子。瞥了一眼那个小女孩，此刻正在爬上沙发并且漫无目的地换台，他又问，“而这位是……？”  
  
“哦，这是Kitty，”Theresa说。“我的女儿。Kitty，问好。”  
“Hi，”Kitty附和了一句。她看了一眼Charles的轮椅。“你为什么需要这东西？“  
“Kitty！”Theresa惊呼一声，听上去十分震惊。“我真抱歉，她还没有真的学会这些礼节。”  
Charles微笑。“没关系。”他拍了拍一边轮子解释道，“我遭遇了一场损伤脊椎的车祸，然后我再也不能走路了。所以我需要这个轮椅来行走。”  
  
Kitty思考了一会儿。然后她问，“你坐这个能有多快？”  
Charles得意地笑。“可能比你跑得还快。”  
“不可能！”她站起身来，眼中小心翼翼的神色随之消散。“我们应该找时间比赛！”  
“Kitty！”  
“没关系的，”Charles大笑一声。这感觉很棒，被当作正常人、如此随意地对待。成人通常喜欢假装忽视他的残疾或是谨慎地提及，担心提起轮椅的话他会觉得被冒犯。或者他们会显示出自己的同情心，那通常只会更糟。  
  
“如果你不能跟我比的话，就不好玩了，”Kitty不高兴地说，无精打采地坐回沙发里。“只是随便说说。”  
Theresa叹了口气，看了看手表。“我三十分钟后有个会议，该走了。很高兴认识你，Charles。”  
“我也是。”  
  
当她离开之后，Angel解释，“Theresa是个律师，所以工作很忙。Kitty的老爸是个银行职员，所以也很忙。我一般都待在家里，所以会在他俩不在的时候帮忙照顾Kitty。”  
“你是Raven的哥哥？”Kitty发问，转头又盯着Charles。“你有她那样的本事吗？”  
她的提问令Charles微笑起来。“不，我不能。但我能做些别的。”  
“什么。”  
“我能读你的心。”  
“不可能！”  
Charles做了一番展示，闭上眼睛、把手指按到太阳穴处。“在一到一百之间选一个数字。”  
“好的……”她怀疑地说。在她的脑海中，她在想着昨天父母结婚周年的时候，父亲给母亲买的玫瑰花数量。她帮助母亲把花枝插进一个修长的玻璃花瓶里，并且数了一遍来确保父亲没有自己留下一支。她的父亲有时候会如此偷偷摸摸的；他总是说他喜欢让她们俩保持警觉。  
  
“十二，”Charles宣布，睁开了双眼。  
她惊惧地睁大了眼睛。“再来一次！”  
这一次他想着父亲的年龄。上上个周六是他的生日，她依然能够回忆起蛋糕上的蜡烛，每一根都精心地整齐排列好。  
“三十七。”  
“哇哦！”  
  
在她身后，Angel笑了起来。她俯下身子，揉了揉Kitty的头发问道，“饿了吗，孩子？还是想喝点果汁？”  
“果汁！”  
“好的，马上就来。”  
Kitty露出笑容，挤到了Charles身边。“你想跟我一起看电视吗？”  
  
他瞥了一眼手表。9：37。相对还算早，而且今天除了收拾东西、发邮件、尝试菜谱以外没什么事情要做。既然Raven还没回来，他就有了在她房子里逗留的借口。“好呀。我们看什么？”  
“芝麻街。”  
“哦，是啊，绝妙的选择。我很久没看了。”  
“你应该看看。有一个新女孩儿，可以用手指发出光束！她超级酷。”Kitty终于找到了正确的频道，把遥控器丢到沙发上，踢掉鞋子盘起双腿。“她叫Jubilee。我希望我有她的能力，我的能力太无聊了。”  
  
所以她也是个变种人。并不十分令人惊讶，鉴于The Hub被广泛宣传为纽约城内对于变种人最友好的社区之一。Charles颇有兴趣地瞟了她一眼。“你能做什么？”  
Kitty咬了一会儿下唇，然后跪坐起来，身体前倾。“把手给我。”  
他放下了手里的叉子，顺从地伸出手。她小小的手指碰到了他的，然后直接穿了过去，像是光线穿过空气。  
  
Charles目瞪口呆。Kitty满不在乎地坐回原位，“像我说的，很无聊。”  
“无聊？”Charles不可思议地重复。“这是非常酷的变种能力。”  
她害羞地看了他一眼，展开了紧皱的眉头。“你这么想吗？”  
“我知道是这样。比我的能力要酷。”  
  
这句话为了换取了一个满满的、露出全部牙齿的微笑。“我喜欢你。你很酷。”  
“是啊我很确定Charles会受宠若惊，”Angel手拿着一杯橘子汁回来了，“他的人生价值就是为了获得六岁小孩的肯定。”  
“我就快七岁了！”Kitty生气地抗议。Angel只是大笑起来，揉了揉她的头发。  
  
  
  
  
他们花了上午剩下的时间看了各式各样的儿童节目，喝橘子汁，还玩了纸牌。小猫钓鱼是Kitty最喜欢的游戏之一，所以他们玩了四轮，都是Charles赢。Kitty不满地指出这不公平，因为Charles能够读心，很可能从一开始就在作弊（这并非毫无根据的指控，因为他的确从游戏开始就在偷看她的牌，但利用的是自己的身高凭眼睛瞄的，而不是用读心能力）。不管怎么向她保证自己不会使用心灵感应能力，她都不想再玩了，于是他没有再抗议就直接投降，来到床边的书架旁浏览一番。  
  
Angel和Raven的图书收藏很怪异，没有一本书是按照某种能够辨认的规则排放的。这一沓摄影书籍显然是Raven的，但除此之外则是片混乱的丛林。书架顶部堆着几本料理书，旁边是一些Anne McCaffrey的小说。下面的一层是很多高中推荐的名著书目，一本巨大的恐龙百科全书，还有一叠儿童读物。最下边一格有一半被Animorphs的系列占据，而就在那儿，在书架的最边缘，排着一列三本的书，书脊上印着EISENHARDT。  
  
他立刻认出了《Genosha》的封面。这本书曾在他英国的卧室床头放了多年，不是因为他花了太久才看完，而是因为他读了太多太多次。他自己的那一本被埋在堆积成山还没收拾好的行李底下。  
  
他伸出手去取下了这本书，搁在自己的膝头，用一只手摩挲着它光滑的封面。然后他打开了它，在扉页上看到一行签名。  
  
 _ **致Angel，据我所知最不烦人的记者。  
——Erik  
  
**_  
  
“这家伙真是迷人，”Angel挖苦的声音从身后传来。他回头一瞥，看到她坐在沙发上望着自己，Kitty枕在她的臂弯里打瞌睡。  
“他签了真名，”Charles说着，用手指描摹着那些字母。Erik的书写十分不错，整洁而有力。而Charles，自己的字只是马马虎虎，所以相当赞赏。  
“是啊，那是在我认识他一阵子之后。你不会相信他搬来之后花了多久才向大家敞开心扉。在他刚来的三个星期之内，我们甚至连他的名字都不知道。”  
  
“什么时候改变的？”  
“Darwin先跟他见了面。他是住在3J的，就在你隔壁。他不小心把自己锁在门外了，而Erik用能力帮他打开了门。这种自我介绍的方式挺酷的。不管怎样，她们成了朋友，Erik来参加了几次我们楼里的活动，又过了几星期，我们一起出去玩了。Erik起初看上去相当不爱社交又冷淡，但你跟他搭话之后，他其实只有他看上去一半冷酷。”  
  
Charles不以为意地耸耸肩。Erik从未给他留下这样的印象，但话说回来也许这意味着Charles还没见到真正的Erik。他希望不是这样。他被他目前所见的Erik迷得不行。  
  
他拿起《Genosha》，问道，“你们什么时候发现他是个著名作家的？”  
“几个星期。他没把这当作什么大事所以我们也没有。Erik不喜欢被称作著名作家，你知道的。我觉得他依然以为自己是个又脏又穷的天才，以稿费艰难维生的那种形象。他在粗鲁的表象下有颗浪漫的心。”  
  
Charles不禁微笑。Max Eisenhardt——Erik——浪漫。他喜欢这个主意。  
“你喜欢他。”  
Charles眨了眨眼。“嗯？”  
“你喜欢他，”Angel重复，坏笑起来。“Raven每次提到Irene的时候脸上也会露出这种傻笑。”  
“我才没有傻笑！”  
“她也是这么说的。老兄，你们真的有亲，不是吗？”  
“难道需要质疑吗？”Charles问，努力扫去自己脸上任何可能出现的傻笑。他才没有 **傻笑** 呢。  
  
Angel无谓地耸肩。“你有口音，她没有。你看上去相当体面，而她不是。据她所说，你毫无时尚品位而她是我认识的最具时尚眼光的人。如果你想要的话我还能列一长串。”  
“我们在Raven开始说话之前就搬到了纽约，所以她没有口音。还有你说我没品位是什么意思？Raven曾经有一段时期穿着涂满颜料的麻袋上街，还说是艺术。她根本没资格说我。”  
Angel大笑出声。“你说真的？麻袋？”  
“她自己涂的颜色。我想她是在等这成为潮流，但一直没有，谢天谢地。”  
  
Angel又笑了，她愉快的心情洒满各处。“哦哥们，我能预感我们俩会有很多有趣的对话。”  
Charles朝她一眨眼。“你不会相信我能给你多少黑历史。我还有照片。”  
“而我们都知道Raven有多爱照片，”Angel窃笑。  
Charles笑着，再度看了一眼Erik的签名然后翻了翻这本书。他自己的那本满是标记与注解——大学时候养成的习惯——但Angel这本几乎是新的，除了封面书角上的少许磨损。他好奇如果自己去求Erik的话Erik会不会给他看什么特别版本。也许Erik甚至还愿意回答Charles读完Genosha之后蹦出的无数问题，那些他本以为永无机会开口问的疑问。  
  
“我无聊了，”Kitty突然说，吓了她们俩一跳。Charles都没注意她醒了。“我想出去玩儿。”  
Angel揉揉她的头发。“好的，让我拿外套。你也应该拿你的。”她们站了起来，Angel瞟了Charles一眼。“你也可以过来，如果想的话。我们通常只是在周围晃晃，不是很远。”  
“不，没事的。我还有一堆东西要收拾。”  
“好吧。你要我在Raven回来的时候打电话告诉你吗？”  
“是的，那太好了。”他把《Genosha》塞回了书架上，坐着轮椅往沙发旁行进。“谢谢你的早餐。很好吃。也很高兴认识你，Kitty。”  
  
“我现在在想什么数字？”Kitty一边套上她紫色的夹克一边问。  
他几乎没花一秒就探索了她思维的表面。“十六。”  
“你之后一定要来见见我爹地，”Kitty说，倚在他的轮椅上。“他超爱魔术。”  
Charles伸出手把她的衣领拽整齐。“我不会把我的能力叫做魔术，但我很愿意见见你的父亲。”  
  
Kitty面露喜色地看着他。“我会叫妈妈喊你去我家吃饭。她总是请那些无聊的同事，要是有你这样酷的人来一次会很好玩儿的。”  
“那么，到时候告诉我。你知道我住在哪。”  
他们一起往门口走，在走廊尽头道别，Kitty和Angel走进了楼梯间。然后，Charles叹了一口气，回家跟那些堆积如山的纸箱作斗争。  
  
**  
  
“他人不错，”Darwin在周一下午说，他正把一个鞋盒拿到Erik那儿等着做标记。MCC发起了一个捐鞋的活动，而Darwin、Alex和Erik正把所有的物资收拾分类。纽约的居民今年比预计得要慷慨，所以有堆积如山的鞋子要分类、整理，然后再送去MCC资助的变种人福利院。  
  
“谁？”Erik心不在焉地问，一边写下鞋子的尺码和品牌，再把盒子递给Alex，让他把鞋子归进合适的一堆里面。  
“Charles。新邻居。3K的那个人。”  
Erik的注意力一下子从手中拿着的便利贴离开了。“他怎么了？”  
“他人不错，”Darwin又说了一次，“我们今早一起喝咖啡来着，聊了一会儿。这家伙挺酷的。”  
“你们喝了咖啡？”Erik重复，有点儿不高兴。Charles都没喊 **他** 喝咖啡。但话说回来，他早晨照旧出门跑步了，再说了，他们俩明晚要在Charles家里一起吃饭。晚饭绝对比咖啡好多了。  
  
“他早晨wifi出了问题，所以我带他去了街对面的The Grind。他在那儿发邮件。”  
“你有没有告诉他The Hub的无线网烂透了？”Alex问。他把一双被硬塞进小盒子里的鞋子扯了出来重新打包，然后归好类。“以及如果他想要正常上网的话大概得住在The Grind了？”  
“说了。我还告诉他你可以给他超低折扣。”  
  
Alex呜咽一声。“别再告诉别人这个了。我经理一直对于我到处发折扣卡的行为相当不爽。你知道这些只是给最亲近的朋友和家人的，好吗？”  
“我们三楼的住户都是朋友，”Darwin回答，慷慨地张开双臂。他就像是一个即将登上鞋盒宝座的国王。Darwin总是带着一副搞笑的、帝王般的神色，即便他做的事情只是整理一堆鞋子。他在MCC之内相当受欢迎。Darwin总是第一个在游戏中被选作队友的，第一个被孩子们找上解决问题的，也是第一个被MCC导师项目选中的。Erik本来以为他只有这种个性，直到有一次Darwin在大冒险游戏里一次吞了四根香蕉因为他的喉咙一直能够适应，而Alex醉得神志不清，一直在往里面塞更多。  
  
“如果你让我丢了工作，我们就不是朋友了。”Alex回嘴。  
“但我们还能做情侣是吧？”Darwin笑嘻嘻地问。  
Alex朝他扔去一只笔。“这种态度别想。”他把另一只鞋盒放在一叠摇摇欲坠的盒子顶端，用手扶了扶。“不管怎样，是啊，Charles挺不错的。但他的行李超级多。上周五我和Hank去帮他，我们大概上上下下跑了八趟。简直疯了。”  
  
Erik回想起堆积在Charles公寓门厅里的纸箱，深表赞同。当他搬进来的时候，只带了一包衣服，两箱书籍和笔记，另一箱包括盥洗用品的必需品，以及他的电脑。他只花了半小时就安顿好，而且他如今的公寓几乎和他刚搬进来那时一样整洁。他讨厌杂乱。乱糟糟的东西让他思考也变得困难。  
  
“你见过他没有？”  
“什么？“  
Alex翻了个白眼。“又到了那种你满脑子只想着写作、我们不得不重复说话四次的日子吗？我是问，你见过他没有？“  
“谁，Charles吗？是啊。我实际上……”Erik在鞋盒上标好尺码8和品牌耐克，然后递给Alex。“我实际上明天要和他一起吃晚餐。”  
Darwin差点丢下了手中的鞋盒。“你什么？”  
“和他吃晚饭。”  
“等等，你自愿的？”  
  
Erik看着他们俩脸上的惊讶，眯起了眼睛。“是的，自愿。Charles要做千层面，犹太式的。他找了个食谱。”  
“哇哦，”Alex感叹。  
“哇哦，”Darwin学舌。“Charles **不止** 是不错而已，他简直有魔力。”  
Erik继续瞪着他们。“这是什么意思？”  
Alex嗤了一声。“你明明知道是什么意思。你花了大概一个月的时间才认识大家。Darwin是你的第一个朋友，而他用了一周时间才说服你参加楼里的晚餐。而Charles才来了……怎么，四天？你就让他给你做晚饭了。”他睁大了眼睛。“等等，他给你 **做晚饭** 。这是个约会吗？”  
  
“为什么人人都这么问我？”Erik说。“我帮他搬了些东西，他用晚饭来感谢我。所以我同意了。”  
Alex和Darwin交换了一个眼神。Erik超恨他们这样子。就好象他们交往了太久，再也不需要讲话就能理解对方似的，很让人不爽。  
“不管你怎么说了，Erik，”最后Alex坏笑着说。“我是说，他相当可爱……”  
“闭嘴，”Erik低吼，尽管他心中同意。Charles的确相当可爱。不仅仅可爱——他美极了。而且他迷人，友善又充满好奇，所有特质都是Erik通常觉得烦人的，但不知为何在Charles身上不是如此。也许是因为Charles看上去太真诚了。也许Erik只是依旧被Charles发现他是Max Eisenhadt时候那种无措和开心而感到受宠若惊。  
  
他们整理好鞋子的时候，已经下午三点了，都饥肠辘辘。Alex冲出去到最近的食物仓库去找东西吃的时候，Erik和Darwin去为了四点钟学校放学之后蜂拥而至的孩子们做准备。居然这周没有什么活动要举办，除了清洁一些教室和检查灯具之外就没什么要做的了。体育馆里一个顶灯坏了，所以Erik把这个作为未尽事宜记下，和MCC需要做的一大堆事情一起。  
  
  
  
Angel通常在孩子们到达之前过来，所以还差几分钟四点，Erik感应到前门打开的时候并无惊讶。但他惊讶的是，感觉到一个不熟悉的金属制品跟随在她的后面，经过进一步探测，发现有一个坚实的框架和四个轮子，两大两小。  
  
他从行政办公室钻出来，恰好碰到Angel经过，推着一个装满了纸牌游戏和填色图画本的购物车。Charles在她的身旁，投入地听着她谈论有多少教室、有多少孩子会在放学后过来活动。  
  
“Hey，”Erik开口，希望自己没有显得喘不过气。他打招呼的对象是Angel，但他的注意力都在Charles身上，后者一看到Erik站在门边眼睛就亮了起来。  
“Erik！没想到你会在这里。”  
“Erik是MCC志愿者的领头，”Angel解释。“不过鉴于他在这里的时间，与其说是志愿者倒更像是份兼职工作。”  
  
“真是太棒了，”Charles说着，朝Erik微笑，就好像他刚刚听到Erik单枪匹马组织起了MCC一样。这微笑几乎把Erik肺中的空气挤走了一点儿。  
“我们过来是因为Charles想要看看MCC到底是怎么回事，”Angel告诉Erik。  
  
Charles点点头。“Harlem区的变种人社区中心（Mutant Community Center，MCC）是相当有名的，你知道吗？在英国的时候就经常有耳闻。时不时会在报纸上看到。”  
Erik并不意外：MCC是纽约的第一个主要面向变种人的社区中心，正因为如此，当初的发起人费劲千辛万苦才成功注册和建立。一开始有针对他们的抗议活动，还有过反对的请愿，还有人不厌其烦地游说。在Erik看来，要不是Munroe的坚持、以及他们坚实的政治影响力，MCC根本就不可能存在了。  
  
但实际上，它已经运行了数十年，并且在纽约城内乃至东海岸激励了一大群类似的社区中心。依然会被报纸青睐的原因，主要是为捐款人举办的一些大型活动，或是针对变种人议题展开的会议。  
  
“这个嘛，”Erik说，“孩子们很快就要放学过来，所以Angel得去准备了。但如果你想的话我可以带你参观一下。”  
Charles双眼发亮。“那可真是太好了。之后见，Angel？”  
“我至少六点才会搞完，”她回答。“但Erik很快就没事了，所以如果你想早点回家的话，可以请他帮忙带你。”  
“知道了。”  
  
等到她刚刚消失在拐角，Erik就关上了行政办公室的门，指了指眼前空荡的走廊。“走吗？”  
Charles露齿一笑。“麻烦你了，带路吧。”  
他引着Charles路过一间间教室，并让他进入某几个仔细看看。它们建造得样式相同：单人的课桌，椅子，白板，投影仪，还有电脑。多功能的。  
  
“根据社区的要求，我们也会开展一些课外补习，”当Charles转动轮椅向外走时，他解释道。“指导的那种，额外的数学课程之类的。我们也有夜校，以及瑜伽、健身、历史之类的课程。”  
  
“听上去运营得很顺利，”Charles评价，停下来欣赏挂在白板上的一系列手指画作。  
“我们努力为社区内各种年龄段的人提供服务。我们还有面向家庭的活动。”  
“是啊，Raven告诉过我一些MCC的活动。她尤其喜欢的是电影之夜。”  
  
Erik点头。“每两周一次，周四晚上。我们在大礼堂里放电影，很多家庭会过来然后一起玩。很有意思的。”  
“这周四？”  
“下周。”然后Erik十分自然地加了一句。“你应该过来。”  
  
Charles仰头对他微笑。“这是来自MCC工作人员的邀请，还是来自你的？”  
  
“来自……”Erik犹豫了。他并非不知道Charles想听到的答案。从一开始，Charles对他的兴趣就表露无遗，他必须知道这感觉是双向的：Erik觉得自己被Charles所吸引的情绪都快从耳朵里漏出来了。但Erik依然对于承认这一点有所抗拒。他们行动太快了。Erik几乎完全不了解这个男人。  
  
但话说回来，他也曾经和更不了解的人上过床。之前在酒吧寻欢的原因，主要是为了避免再度相见的尴尬。但Charles并非在寻找一个一夜情对象。他昨天说过，如果Erik同意，他会把明天的晚餐称作一次约会。这意味着他们会有进展，或者说至少有进一步的可能性。  
  
Erik难以确定自己对于这一点是激动还是担忧。稳定的关系是很复杂的。他喜欢他现有的生活。他拥有写作，朋友，还有MCC。他从没觉得自己缺少什么，尤其没想过缺少一个男友。而现在Charles出现在他的眼前，搅乱了他的思绪。这感觉十分危险。  
  
Charles的笑容并没有消退，但好像有什么改变了。“我开玩笑的，”在Erik来得及作答之前他就开口，随和地拍了拍Erik的手肘。“是的，我会过来。反正也没什么更好的事情做。”  
  
他开始转过轮椅，但Erik用能力把轮子的金属框架暂停住了。算了，管那么多干嘛。他的人生中从未靠打安全牌而成功过。“是的，这个邀请来自我个人。来和我一起看场电影。我甚至会给你买爆米花。”  
  
“和你，以及Harlem区其余的变种人口一起看电影，我猜，”Charles戏谑地说，但他的微笑再次变得明亮起来。“多加黄油的爆米花吗？”  
“我们只为电影之夜准备了微波爆米花，”Erik坦承。“但我会去找点黄油的。”  
Charles大笑。“我还没到纽约一个星期，就已经安排了两场约会。幸运的我。”  
  
他的语调完美地维持了波澜不惊，但朝Erik投来的疑问眼神却并非如此。是约会吗？他挑起的眉梢好像在发问。  
“只有一场约会，”Erik纠正他，开始往大厅走去。“有没有第二场则取决于明晚的情况。”  
Charles笑了起来，跟在Erik身后。“所以假如你发现我是个连环杀手的话，大概我就不会被邀请去电影之夜了？”  
“这是个合理的假设。”  
“假如我会用袖子擦嘴呢？假如我做的千层面让你食物中毒了呢？”  
Erik大笑。“你是在试图推开我吗？”  
  
Charles跟着他笑了。然后，突然地，他脸上幽默的神色消逝了，他坐着轮椅停在了走廊尽头，皱起了眉毛。  
Erik也停住了。“怎么？”  
“如果我是个心灵感应者呢？”  
Erik立刻明白这不是一句假设。这是事实。  
  
不知道Charles在Erik的脸上看见了什么，他露出一副扭曲的表情。“所以你并不知道。”  
“Raven从没……提过……”  
“我猜她也没有。我向你保证，自第一次见到你以来我从未进入过你的大脑。我非常重视思维的隐私权。”他避开了Erik的视线。“如果你觉得不舒服的话……”  
Erik摇摇头挥去了心中残留的惊讶。“我没有。”当Charles望向他的时候，他解释，“我的编辑就是一个心灵感应着。她不会跟歧视变种能力的人合作的，包括心灵感应。事实上 **尤其是** 心灵感应。”  
  
Charles认真地歪过头。“你真的不觉得困扰？”  
“你信任我不会把你的轮椅扭成一团废铁。我也信任你不会侵犯我的隐私。”Erik挑起一边眉毛。“公平吗？”  
  
他知道自己说了正确的话，因为Charles的笑容立刻变回马力全开的状态。“很公平。”等他俩继续走过大厅的时候，Charles继续开口。“你知道，大多数人刚刚发现的时候都要惊慌许多。即便是Raven也经历过一个拒绝相信我任何事的阶段。有时候我觉得她很庆幸我搬去了英国。见不到我会容易一些。”  
  
Erik投去疑问的一眼。“你知道她希望你回来，对吧？她前几星期的全部话题都是你要搬来了。”  
“哦，我当然知道你现在希望我在这儿。我说的是她十五岁的时候，我把她所有的男朋友都赶跑了，甚至那些她瞒着我的男生。我以为我只是适当地保护她。她说我令人窒息。”  
“ **所有的** 男朋友？”  
  
“她有一段时间不想穿衣服，”Charles辩解。“总得有人在那种情况下成熟一点。”  
Erik之前就知道Raven——现在依然——属于某种脱缰野马，但也没想过她会裸体出门。但显然她的青少年时期比起现在要疯狂多了。  
“我打赌你有她小时候的照片，”Erik沉思。  
Charles邪恶地一笑。“比那多得多了。等我都收拾好了，你和Angel应该找时间去一下。我可以给你们分享许多吓人的故事。”  
  
参观的最后一站是体育馆，这栋建筑和旁边的游泳池一起，组成了MCC最为吸引人的风景线。鉴于迅速变冷的气温，游泳池已经关闭了，体育馆变得比往常更为拥挤。它的大小足以同时容纳多个活动，所以任何不想坐在安静教室里写作业的人都能到这来休闲。在场馆的远端，一群大一点儿的孩子在打篮球。年龄小的孩子们有些在跳绳，另一些在看台上叽叽喳喳地聊天。  
  
“你一定很忙，”Charles观察着，四下张望。  
跟随他的眼神，Erik点了点头。“比起学校里的课余安排，附近学校的很多孩子更喜欢到这里来。我们照顾他们直到家长来接。也有些高中生自愿帮助孩子们补习。这是个全面的社区活动。”  
“这很酷。我希望当我小的时候邻里能有这样的事情就好了。”  
  
“我也是。能起到很多帮助。”假如当他还是个无助的、害怕长大的孩子的时候MCC就存在的话，他就不会经历那些艰难的年少岁月。对于他的母亲也会容易许多，就不用努力地控制他的脾气和制造麻烦的倾向。那是段难熬的时光，直到他遇见Logan，后者对于他的纠结完全不在意，就像是锤子敲平不听话的金属一般把他带上了正路。  
  
“小心！”  
他们俩都抬起头，发现一只球破空飞来，正好朝着Charles的脑袋。在Erik来得及跳起来把它挥开之前，Charles往后挪了一下轮椅，用单手稳稳地接住了球。  
“怎么了？”看到Erik目瞪口呆，Charles笑着开口。“我在英国的时候玩过一阵子murderball。我知道该怎么接球。”（一种轮椅上的球类比赛，译者注。）  
  
他把球扔回给那群玩球的孩子。Erik看着那只球轻松地飞了出去，高度足以让那些男孩不得不跳起来接住。“Murderball，嗯哼？”  
“美国人叫它Quad rugby，我想。我只在业余的队里玩过，没资格去专业团队。想要进入的话，你必须得双腿和单手都瘫痪才行，而我在腰部以上都没有问题，真遗憾。”  
Erik挑起眉毛。“很遗憾？”  
“我本来可以成为一个超赞的专业运动员，”Charles哀叹。“我的粉丝们会爱死我。”  
  
 ** _人人都会爱死你_** ，只要你看他们一眼，Erik心想。他不知道Charles明不明白他自己有多迷人。他开口说道，“也许你可以在这里找些运动玩。我会来帮你加油的。要是你喜欢，我甚至可以举着你的海报。”  
Charles大笑起来。“你保证？我还希望有气球和鲜花。还有那些烦人的空气喇叭。”  
“没问题。但你必须得赢。我可是个墙头草一般的粉丝。”  
“噢，Erik，”Charles充满了不可一世的傲气。“我从不会输。”  
  
“Charles？”  
他们转过头，发现Alex站在身后，拍着一只篮球。“就猜到是你。”他笑着说。“你过来参观的吗？”  
“是的。你也在这里做志愿者吗？”  
“是的。我和Darwin周一周三和大多数周六过来。别的时候要是有空也会来。但他要上学，我也要上班。”  
“你在这做什么？”Charles问。他对着球一颌首。“打篮球？”  
Alex大笑。“要是只要做这个就好了。我们实际上要做一切必须的事情。包括看守着体育馆里的孩子们。”  
  
Charles伸出手，显然是为了要球。Alex耸耸肩把球递给他，和Erik一起看着Charles在轮椅的侧边运起了球。  
“你好像挺擅长这个，”过了一会儿Alex评论。  
“我十岁的时候在纽约住了一个夏天，那里的男孩子都超迷篮球，我也学了几招。”  
“到底有没有什么你 **不擅长** 的事情？”Erik问。  
  
“高尔夫。我一直讨厌。还有网球。我还试过一次冰上曲棍球，但没法在冰上控制平衡。”篮球继续稳稳地拍击着体育馆的地面。“我也没玩过棒球，但估计会很烂。”  
Alex歪头示意旁边无人占用的篮球架。“想投篮吗？”  
Charles耸耸肩。“当然。”  
  
然后他用行动证明了“我学了几招”的意思是他能够几乎百发百中，让周围的人都十分惊喜。很快，他身边就围绕了不少人，又过了一会儿，他就开始和一些大孩子们玩了起来。  
  
Angel出现在Erik身边，手臂交叉看着Alex努力投一个三分但失败了。“Charles交朋友真快。”  
“的确如此。”Erik同意。能看到Charles如此快地融入他们社区是件好事，就好像他在这里住了很久一样。看上去，Charles适应新环境的能力简直跟Darwin一样。  
  
“我准备问问他下周四有没有空，”Angel说。“他大概会愿意来电影之夜。”  
“已经问过了。”  
Angel瞪着他。“你问了？”  
“他同意了。”  
  
“ **你** 问的？”  
“怎么了？我之前也邀请过别人来电影之夜。”  
“家庭。你以前通过分发小册子，在学校之类的地方邀请过一些家长和孩子。你从来没有单独邀请过一个人。”  
Erik嗤笑一声。“那有什么问题？”  
  
Angel朝他投来忍俊不禁的一眼。“你真的很喜欢他，对不对？”  
Erik推了她肩膀一把，只让她笑得更厉害了。“哦，闭嘴吧，”他低吼。接着，片刻停顿之后，他不情不愿地开口。“我真有那么明显（transparent,透明）吗？”  
“就像玻璃一样。”  
Erik恐吓她。“不许对任何人讲。”  
“哦，甜心，”她窃笑起来，“说的好像大家都不知道一样。你就差在额头上纹个‘我喜欢Charles‘的纹身了。”  
  
说完，她走过去帮一个小姑娘解开一根打结了的跳绳，留下Erik一人悲惨地思考这个现实：他的朋友们都知道他的心思了，他并不喜欢这样。  
  
很快就吸引了一堆粉丝团之后，Charles一直逗留到七点，直到最后一些家长来把孩子接走。Erik通常在Angel轮完班之后就回家，但今天他也没有离开，而是跟一些孩子们聊天，做一些杂事，整理好仓库里的运动器材。他和Charles一直没有讲话，直到最后一个孩子离开，她父母的汽车尾灯在昏暗的暮色里闪着亮光。  
  
“真好玩，”Charles说着，当Erik走出来和他一起站在前门口。不知何时，他已经把T恤的长袖拉高到手肘，给了Erik好好欣赏他手臂的机会。他的头发有点乱糟糟的，领口有一道浅浅的汗渍，但他看上去美味极了。Erik无法将视线移开。  
  
因为他没有反应，Charles仰头看他，看清Erik眼里的神色之后，他坏坏地一笑。“先吃晚餐。”  
“什么？”  
“任何一个像你这样用眼睛剥光我衣服的男人，都至少要先请我吃晚饭。而且不，明晚那次不算因为是我来做饭。”  
  
Erik脸一红，但没有转开眼。如果Charles要这样大胆地和他调情，他也不会羞于表露自己的兴趣。他们都是成人了，都知道自己想要什么。“那就周四，”他说。  
“恩？”  
“周四晚上你愿意和我一起吃晚餐吗？”Erik认真地说。  
Charles眨了眨眼，露出笑容。“你真是个行动派。”  
  
 ** _我真的很想现在就吻你，_** Erik心想。但没有说出口。  
“过来这里，”Charles开口。当Erik向他走了一步之后，他不耐烦地伸出手拽住Erik的袖子，把他拉近直到Charles能够把手指伸进Erik的衬衫前襟，把他拉低之后印上了自己的唇。  
  
这并非一个热烈的吻。这大概是Erik接受过最为匆忙的一吻，只是双唇的相触，闭着嘴，小心翼翼，温柔而温暖。但当它结束的时候，Erik从未如此渴望第二个吻。  
  
“你想的非常大声，我的朋友，”Charles低语着，当Erik心想， ** _太好了，_** 两人都大笑起来。  
身后的脚步声让他俩分开了。“我打扰了什么吗？”Angel干巴巴地开口。  
“走开，”Erik没有看她。  
  
Charles似乎也无法将视线从Erik身上移开。“你先走吧，Angel。谢谢你。我想我能求Erik送我回家。”  
“我不认为他需要你求，”她抱怨着。“那之后再见你们俩啦。”  
当她离开之后，Charles开口。“所以，该怎么做？我能求你载我一程吗，Lehnsherr先生？”  
“你大概能求我更多的事情，”Erik告诉他。  
  
Charles漂亮地脸红起来，让Erik十分满意。尽管Erik心心念念的是他能够靠过来再吻一次，他只是用一根手指抵上了Erik的嘴唇，“我们要看看明晚的晚餐如何，”然后转动轮椅往门口离去。  
  
明晚。对了。Erik想着自己是否应该带上酒，还有Charles会喜欢什么酒。  
“如果要带的话，Chianti好了，”Charles说着，按下了大门的开关。当他转过身朝Erik挤了挤眼睛的时候，Erik不得不承认自己已经快要转变成一个坠入爱河的傻瓜。但管他呢，他大概会很享受的。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Charles怀念的诸多尚未残疾之前的事情之一，就是可以踱来踱去。他以前从未真心地感谢过可以漫无目的走来走去的能力，但他现在做不到这一点了。在房间里坐着轮椅到处转圈的感觉并不相同。  
  
“别再转来转去了，”Raven坐在沙发上出声，一边慢悠悠地翻弄着她带来的书。“你转得我头都疼了。”  
“我很紧张，”Charles反驳，第二十次经过窗户旁边。“我很久没有约会了。”  
  
她稍稍把书拿低了一点儿。“如果这是个约会，你为什么要穿这么糟糕的毛衣和运动裤？你看上去像要去干农活一样。”  
  
他指了指身上那件的确有些破旧的毛衣。“当我邀请他过来晚餐的时候，还没算是个约会。我叫他穿得随意一点。”  
Raven翻了个白眼。“ **随意** 指的是牛仔裤和一件好上衣，Charles。而不是睡衣。”  
  
她大概是对的，但他并不想换衣服。他用指尖拍打着轮椅的扶手，向外眺望着昏暗的天空。快要七点了。他应该很快就得把Raven轰走，把千层面从烤箱里拿出来，然后再次检查一遍桌子是否收拾停当。没时间换一身了。没时间再去想太多了。  
  
他听到Raven在他身后关门的声音。“让我们谈一谈。”  
她语气里的严肃让他转过了身。“好的。”  
  
Raven把双手摊在了膝上。“好吧，听着。你知道你总是爱上别人，结果发现那些人都是混蛋还把你耍得团团转？”  
他呜咽一声。“不会又是这套说教吧。”  
  
“是的就是要再说一次，因为你似乎从没听进去。”她挪到了沙发边缘，严厉地朝他皱着眉头。“现在认真听。Erik不是个坏人，我了解他，他很酷。但我不知道他是否适合做男友，而我也不希望你受伤，假如你爱上了他但他却并没有相同的感觉。  
“他真的有相同的感觉。或者他可以。如果你能感觉到他的大脑，Raven——”  
  
“是啊，是啊，关于Mike，Amy,Thomas还有那个养了只金毛的家伙你也是这么说的。关键是，你一向如此，Charles。如果你是个连环杀手的话，FBI早在三年前就能抓到你了。这是个循环，每次你都觉得会不同，但并非如此。你会受伤，然后糟糕地分手，这并不有趣。”  
Charles叹气。“我懂了。你希望我慢慢来。”  
“不，我想要你小心一点。就这样。”  
  
他不愿承认，但她的确说得有理。他的确经常很不幸一头热地爱上那些并没那么爱他的人，被他们伤害是一件难熬的事情。但他难以抑止地觉得每一段新关系都是崭新的开始，而这段和Erik的邂逅感觉比从前的一切都还要新鲜。  
  
也许正因为如此，他应当比起从前全身心投入冒险的态度更认真谨慎一些。毕竟，他最不希望的，就是这一切被搞砸。  
“我会的，”他向她保证。  
  
她微笑着摇了摇头，站起身来。“我不相信你。但Erik知道要是他伤害了你，我一定饶不了他。”  
“Erik应该知道要是他伤害了我，我才会饶不了他。”Charles挖苦地纠正她。  
她的的微笑变成了大笑，开始收拾带来的书。“没错。好吧，我应该走了，马上Erik就会来了。我们在Sean那里再见？”  
“九点整。”  
“行。”  
  
他看着她出门，然后从烤箱里拿出了千层面。闻起来很不错，如果跟昨晚的试验品没什么差异的话，它尝起来也应该很不错。他把它搁在料理台上一篮面包卷旁边，让它冷却一点，拿出两只酒杯，把它们放在餐桌的杯垫上。如果Erik没带酒来的话，他还有一瓶备用的放在冰箱旁边，随时待命。  
  
一切准备就绪。他来到卧室，花了几分钟审视镜中自己的倒影。仔细研究之后，他的确比自己理想状态要来得邋遢许多。在衣柜里翻找一通之后，他找出一双旧牛仔裤、还有一件似乎每次穿的时候都能顺利得分的亨利汗衫。甩掉了身上的运动裤和毛衣，他换上了新的一身，重新梳了梳头发，再次检视了一下自己的仪容。好多了。  
  
门铃响起，吓得他差点跳起来。好吧，他心想，对着镜中的自己微笑，好戏开始。  
他穿过门厅，深吸一口气，打开了门。  
Erik面带微笑地站在门前，当他看见Charles的装束之后有些目瞪口呆。 **我操，** 他下意识地想， **他可真是美极了。  
**  
  
“你自己也不坏呀，”Charles开心地笑起来。Erik穿着褪色的牛仔裤还有一件整洁的灰色毛衣。完全没有超出常规，但依旧看上去光彩夺目。他的臂弯里夹着一瓶Chianti红酒。  
“我能进去吗？”过了片刻，Erik有些不解地开口。  
“再等会儿。”Charles再次把他从头到尾打量了一遍，享受着一个事实：他要和这个无比迷人的男人共进晚餐了。然后点点头。“进来吧。”  
  
他领着Erik来到厨房坐下，而Charles端起了千层面的盘子。当他端过来的时候，Erik欣赏地闻了闻，说道，“闻起来很美味。”  
“等到尝过之后再评价吧。”  
“哦，我会的。未来所有的约会都取决于这一刻。”  
Charles转了转手中的餐刀，笑了起来。“那么这是揭晓真相的时刻了。”  
  
他给他们俩分别切了一大块，在Erik对面坐下。“来点鼓声，”Erik说着拿起了叉子。Charles也忍不住笑得更开怀，遵照他的要求，用手掌拍起了桌子，Erik尝了第一口。  
  
Charles望着Erik下巴的肌肉收紧了，内心希望自己看上去没有那么紧张的样子。他的厨艺还拿得出手，但绝非专业，有的时候还会把不熟悉的菜谱搞错。假如他一开始就挑错食谱了该怎么办呢？当然了，它有四星半的评分，但那些评价都是十分主观的，评论的人也大多数是像他一样的业余者。他本该多做些研究的。他本该多查一些网页，看更多的菜谱。  
  
Erik咽了下去。“你看上去像是在观摩一个十分紧张的手术似的。”  
“怎样？”Charles等不及地发问。  
“看上去我终究还是得去海妖乐团的排练了，”Erik叹了口气总结道。  
  
Charles笑了起来，拿起了自己的叉子。“就是说还可以。”  
“还可以？很好吃才对。是我吃过第二好的千层面。”  
“ **第二** 好？”  
“没有什么能比得上妈妈做的菜。”  
  
“啊。没错。”Charles开开心心地开始吃起来，早就饥肠辘辘了。“我饿死了。Raven今天吃午饭异常地早，下午我一直没吃东西。”  
“今天很忙？”  
“上午一直在收拾东西，后来Raven来帮我收完的。”他朝房间里一挥手。“比上次你来这儿的时候好多了，对吧？”  
  
Erik环视四周。厨房几乎没什么变化，除了料理台上的一个水壶，还有一只来自楼下Pryde家送的欢迎果篮。然而，矮隔断之外的客厅，却是另一番天地了。书架满满当当，Raven找了一些她拍的照片，裱起来挂在墙上以营造温馨的氛围。Charles的笔记本电脑搁在咖啡桌上，旁边是他之前在读的一本书。  
“看上去不错，”Erik说着，点点头。  
“跟我在英国的房子不太一样，但我相信再过几个星期会更有家的感觉。”  
“你为什么搬来？”  
“我之前在牛津读PhD。我一直计划要回到纽约，所以等我毕业之后，我就在这附近找工作。哥伦比亚大学正好招人，我很幸运地得到了它。当时有很多资历更老的候选人，起码都比我更有资格。”  
  
“所以，你是个教授？”Erik有些惊讶地开口。  
Charles微笑起来。“这个么，我要等到春天才会开始上课。怎么，你能想象我做别的工作嘛？”  
Erik耸肩。“我不知道。我没怎么想过。你教什么课程？”  
“那些入门级的。生物学，基因学，那一类的。我内心深处一直是个科学家。”  
  
“你和Hank一定会一拍即合的。”  
“Hank Mccoy？在楼下和Alex和Sean住在一起的？”  
“没错。他是哥伦比亚的学生。生物化学之类的，我想。他在房间里有一整套实验设备。他晚上工作的时候都把Alex弄疯了。”  
  
Charles忍不住大笑。“那听上去的确跟我是一类人。我得抽空跟他聊聊。反正我在学期开始之前也一直没什么事情做。”  
“那么你应该在MCC找点事干，”Erik提议。“总有一堆事要做而且夏天我们的志愿者没有那么多。多点人手总是好的。”  
  
“这是某种隐晦地约我多陪陪你的方式吗？”  
  
Erik笑得露出了牙齿。“我刚才没那么想，但既然你提到了，那么是的。你可以在孩子们放学后辅导他们，他们喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢他们。变种儿童真是神奇。”他用手支着脸侧，微笑了起来。“没有什么事能比看着孩子们毫无束缚地使用他们的能力更有趣的事情了，不是吗？多令人惊讶，跟我们小时候的情况已经截然不同了。”  
  
一阵阴霾闪过Erik的脸。“变种人的生活状态已经比我们小的时候要好很多，我承认。但还并不理想。”  
“的确，还没有，”Charles同意，想到了德克萨斯的立法运动。“但依然有所进步。”  
  
  
“进展极其缓慢，”Erik说着，他的嘴唇扭曲了一下。“你听说了德克萨斯的新法案吗？要求——”  
“要求所有的变种人小孩在上学之前必须通过一项安全测验的那个，是的我听过。我刚才正想说这个。”  
  
Erik不满地哼了一声，手指明显地将叉子抓得更紧了一些。“这太荒谬了。变种儿童从一开始就和普通小孩一起上学校了，而现在他们想要改变这个，只因为一些恐惧变种人的混蛋不想让自己的孩子和变种人一起玩。”  
  
“这个么，公平来讲，有一些孩子的确具有会对同学的安全有威胁的变种能力。我同意应该采取一些安全措施，但阻止这些孩子上学绝对不是正确的选择。”  
Erik轻蔑地说，“这么讲太轻描淡写了。你觉得有多少变种人参与了这项测试的设计？也许一个也没有。一帮研究变种人的伪科学家就能决定孩子能否上学——这简直像是六十年代MRA法案的糟糕重演。”  
  
“我认为把这和MRA相比太过严重了一些，”Charles小心挑选着措辞。“得克萨斯法案并未收到全国性的支持。事实上在本州内部也没能得到大多数人的支持。我怀疑最后根本无法实施。”  
“永远别小瞧德克萨斯，”Erik抱怨。  
  
Charles摇了摇头。“如今变种人群比起六十年代的知名度已经要高太多了。我们能够发声，有着政治力量，社会地位。比起五十年前，现在要忽略我们的观点是很难的。”  
“然而像德克萨斯法案的事情还是层出不穷。二十年之前，人们还在惩罚学校里不小心施展能力的孩子。他们说这是夸张的行为，但那些孩子只是吓坏了。他们不知道发生了什么也不知该如何控制能力。但那些规范人员从不在意他们，只关心该怎么把变种人都限制起来。今天也没有任何改变。”  
  
“事情已经跟你小时候的情况不同了，Erik。现在已经有一些适当的项目帮助指导学校里的变种人孩子。”  
“项目，”Erik嗤笑了一声，眼眸因为愤怒而变暗。“总是有着各种项目。”  
  
“不是你想的那种。跟……”Charles迟疑了一刻，然后温柔地开口，“跟Fuller Progam并不类似。”  
Erik僵住了，他的头脑边缘滑过一道警觉的情绪。“你怎么会知道……”  
  
“《Genosha》。你只接受过一次关于这本书的采访，而你提到这本书是取材于你自己童年时代的经历。所以我猜到……”Charles皱起了眉头，希望自己没有越线。“我很抱歉。我知道这对你而言是个最为棘手的话题。”  
  
“不，我只是……”摇了摇头，Erik轻柔地吐出一口气。之前聚集于他眼中的阴云逐渐散去了。“我只是很惊讶。我没想到还有人会记得。”  
“哦，相信我，你的粉丝记得你说的每一句话。”  
  
Erik挑起了眉毛。“真的吗。”  
“你有着非常忠实的粉丝基础。”  
“那其中包括你。”  
  
“什么？”  
“我依稀记得你告诉过我，我是你最喜欢的作家之一。”Erik肩头的紧张消失了些许，他坏笑起来。“你想要我给你签名吗？或许合照？”  
  
高兴地看到Erik并没有因为提到过去的事情而沮丧，Charles也笑了起来，“我的那本《Genosha》放在客厅里，要是你想在晚饭后帮我签名的话。”  
  
“如果能让我不用去听海妖乐队的话，我愿意为你写个中篇小说。”  
Charles大笑起来。“我已经答应了Raven我们要去的。再说，他们也不至于那么糟吧。”  
“你现在这么说，但等到你跟他们在一个房间里待十分钟试试看。我保证你宁愿自己喝多了。说到这个……”他把椅子向后挪了一下，站了起来。“你有没有开瓶器？”  
  
那瓶Chianti。对了。“在水槽左边的抽屉里，”Charles回答，前倾身子去拿两只红酒杯。“真抱歉，我应该在晚餐刚开始就把酒倒好的。”  
  
Erik摇摇头，带着酒瓶和开瓶器回来了。“不用担心。把你的杯子给我。”  
Charles照做了，开瓶器自己漂浮了起来，飘到木塞上方开始拧转起来。Charles着迷地看着它拧开木塞之后自己躺到了桌面上，就像Erik是在用他的手、而非能力操作一般，动作十分精准。  
  
“真是令人惊叹，”Charles说着，笑了起来。  
“什么？”Erik瞥了一眼开瓶器。“这个吗？不算什么，小菜一碟而已。”  
“还是很神奇。你的控制力非常好。”  
  
“我只是经常练习罢了，”Erik不为所动地回答，尽管他的思绪变得柔和了一些，显露出他很高兴受到夸赞。他为Charles倒了一杯酒，又给自己倒好，然后再次坐了下来。“好啦。现在晚餐才完整了。”  
  
Charles举起酒杯。“敬了不起的变种能力。”  
“敬世界上第二好的千层面，”Erik举起了自己的酒杯，Charles差点把酒笑到了鼻子里。  
  
当晚餐结束之后，Charles把他俩的空碟子放到水槽里，阻止了试图帮忙的Erik。当他把剩下的千层面蒙上保鲜膜放进冰箱的时候，Erik走到他的书架边浏览起来。过了几分钟，他拿出其中的一本举了起来。“这是你的论文吗？”  
  
Charles望了一眼。“是啊，我的第一篇。”  
“第一篇？”  
“我有三个学位。”  
Erik的惊讶之情溢满了整个房间。“什么？”  
“基因学，生物学，还有心理学。最后一个是在牛津读的。”  
“前两个呢？”  
“在哈佛。”  
  
Erik摇了摇头，他的惊讶几乎变成有形的实体了。“你是某种天才，不是吗？”他一边说，一边摩挲着Charles的论文。  
  
收拾完桌子，Charles来到他的身边。“我只是学得快又学得认真而已。这儿。”他伸手取下书架第二层的《Genosha》，递给了Erik。“你能写些奉承的话吗？也许，一首称赞的眼睛的颂歌之类。”  
  
“我可以，”Erik回答，他浅色的双眼平静地望向Charles。“你的确有着一双人们会写诗来形容的眼睛。”  
  
当Charles面红耳赤地转过脸之后，Erik大笑起来。“所以你可以跟我调情，但当我回应的时候你却会不自在？”  
“我只是因为你说话时候的诚实程度感到不自在而已，”Charles咕哝着，拿起搁在咖啡桌上的钢笔。他跟很多人调情过，也早已习惯了别人调情的回应，但只是习惯于那些早就排练好的陈词滥调，或是偶然出现的迷人、俗气的双关语。Erik的话语并非是Charles从未听过的，但却以一种极为真挚的方式温暖了Charles的心。  
  
他抬手把钢笔递给Erik，后者深深看了他一眼才翻开书的封面，开始书写起来。在他写的时候，Charles让自己忙于整理起书架低层的书籍。在他搬家的时候是Raven负责整理书，而她只是以尽可能快的方式一股脑儿塞进了书架上，完全没有费心整理。Charles把他的旧基因学书籍下挪了一层，又把柯南道尔的福尔摩斯全集向上放了一层。他有点想再仔细整理一番，但又觉得没有必要；尽管时不时地他会有种想要把书按照字母或者类型收拾一次的念头，但他懒得保持顺序，过不了一周，他的书架又会变得一团乱的。  
  
“好，”Erik终于开口，啪地一声合上了书。“完成了。”  
他把书和笔一同递还给Charles，后者有些紧张地翻开了书页。  
  
 _ **给Charles，**_ Erik流畅的笔迹书写着这样的字句， _ **我非同一般的晚餐招待者，我最忠实的粉丝，也是我最有趣的邻居和约会对象。写诗向来不是我的强项，所以请允许我以这幅画像充当给你的颂歌。  
  
你的，  
Erik。**_ **  
**  
  
在他的签名之下，有一幅令人难以置信的速写，描绘的是Charles的双眼，尽管是以黑色的钢笔画成的，却奇异地仿佛有着色彩，那种生动的感觉令Charles内心震动。  
  
“这是……”他开口，敬畏地盯着它。“我都不知道你既是个作家，还是个画家。”  
Erik耸耸肩。“我随手画的。”  
“ **随手** ？Erik，这简直……精妙绝伦。”他对上Erik的双眼，惊异万分。“你真是非同一般。”  
  
这使得Erik大笑了起来，那声音里夹杂着几不可辨的尴尬。看上去，Erik还不习惯被人当面这样表扬。“才不是。你有三个博士学位，而你却说我非同一般？”  
  
“这现在成了个竞赛吗？我可是会用甜言蜜语夸到你死。”  
Erik想了一会儿，微笑着说。“我可不会反对。”  
  
Charles笑了，拍了下他的膝盖。“我们快去Sean那里吧，快迟到了，然后我们再讨论该怎么追捧你。”  
  
当他们到达3F之前，就听到电吉他和某种鼓声隐约传了出来。他们敲了门，Hank出来应门，看上去有一些不自在，“Hi,请进。”  
  
Raven和Angel已经到了，拿着几听啤酒窝在沙发上。Alex，Darwin，Azazel和Janos坐在地板上玩牌，而客厅里的其他空间都被一套架子鼓，一个调音器，一只麦克风架，和几把吉他占据了。尽管3F是这层楼里最大的公寓，这么多人聚在一起，还是相当拥挤。Charles把轮椅在沙发旁边停下，不想陷进地板上那一大堆乐队物品中间。  
  
“嘿，你们来了，”Sean说着，放下吉他，朝他们挥手。“正好赶上。”  
“真好啊，”Erik咕哝着，令Charles不禁微笑。  
  
Hank和Sean在吉他那里，Sean似乎是歌手，但鼓手是一个Charles不认识的年轻人。“Bobby Drake，”Erik小声地介绍。“他跟Alex在一家咖啡店工作，他们是好朋友。”他从厨房拉了张椅子过来，坐在Charles身边，尽管Alex示意要在地板上给他挪位置。  
  
海妖乐队的确不像Erik之间描述的那么可怕。事实上，一点也不可怕才对。听他们排练是件相当舒服的事情，即便他们的乐曲种类Charles平时不常听。在他身边，Raven和Angel小声地聊着Angel最近的工作情况，中途起身一次到冰箱旁又拿了一听啤酒。坐在地板上打牌的那群人时不时陷入关于有人在作弊的争吵，但他们从未大声到打扰乐队唱歌。  
  
“你想要啤酒吗？”Erik过了一会儿开口。  
Charles摇摇头。“红酒已经足够了。”鉴于他的伤，他不得不小心酒精的摄入量，而且就算他还能再喝，也对啤酒没什么兴趣。他想要头脑清醒——想要享受Erik坐在他身边的每一秒，细微末节都不想放过。  
  
当乐队暂停下来检查曲谱的时候，Erik站起身去给自己拿啤酒。Raven抓住机会凑了过来，低语，“所以晚餐如何？”  
“甚至比预想的还好，”Charles也低声回答。“他帮我的那本《Genosha》签名了。”  
  
Raven翻了个白眼。“你最近觉得这就是有趣的夜晚的定义吗？你真是变成个老古董了。”  
他也翻白眼回应。“我们还聊天了，好吧？你以为我们在第一次约会的时候就会像猴子一样疯狂做爱吗？”  
“是啊。别以为我不认识你。”  
“好吧好吧，我之前可能会那样，但这次不同，这……”  
  
连他自己都不知道这次是什么情况，说真的。但他知道自己想要去探索。  
  
Erik回来了，正好在Sean开始弹下一段旋律的时候。Hank开始对着麦克风轻哼曲调（他的声音很棒，Charles很欣赏），这时Erik伸手搭上了Charles轮椅的扶手，非常自然地将手指滑入了Charles的指缝之间。  
  
Charles僵住了，小心翼翼地瞥了他一眼，看到Erik也用疑问的眼光望着他。不用去读Erik的脑子他也知道，Erik是在询问这是否没问题。  
  
 **完全没问题，** Charles想着，心脏有些不稳地在胸腔里跳动，他挤了挤Erik的手指。Erik翘起了嘴角，注意力回到了开始加入合唱的Sean身上。Erik的手因为刚拿过冰啤酒而有些凉，而Charles享受着Erik和他肌肤相触的感觉，享受着Erik紧握着他的手，不会太紧也不会太松。恰好完美。  
  
Raven从眼角朝他们投来意味深长的一眼，Charles忍不住微笑了。他有种感觉，纽约对他而言会是个很不错的地方。应该会相当不错。


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Erik的母亲在九月的末尾来过光明节，因此Charles在周一到周三之间几乎根本见不着Erik。他转而在3F消遣度日，在Hank的家里烹饪一些鬼才知道是什么的菜式。  
  
“我有点担心，”Alex对Darwin说，他俩正懒洋洋地躺在床上，等身上的汗晾干。他们在Darwin的公寓里；他独自一人住，这对于开展他俩的关系可是有着极大的便利。“我觉得从前几天开始就闻到楼里有一股奇怪的味道。”  
“大概没什么，”Darwin慵懒地开口，用手摩挲着Alex的脊背。“你总是过度紧张。”  
Alex哼了一声。“等到那个傻大个把整栋房子都烧掉、我们只能流浪街头的时候，我就要说‘看吧我早告诉过你了’。”  
Darwin纵容地微笑起来。“说得对。我们应该打包好行李。你知道，把值钱的东西都放在包里，藏在某个角落里，遇到紧急情况可以立刻背上走人。”  
  
从他的语气，Alex听得出他是在开玩笑，但真的不是个坏主意。你永远不知道Hank能在他那个流动实验室里搞出些什么玩意。去年，他曾经弄洒了某种药剂，结果整栋楼都充满了臭鸡蛋味道，整整一星期。  
“至少Charles陪着他，不是吗？”他说着，但主要是为了让自己定心。“我是说，Charles是个教授呢。他懂那些，规则之类的。他能及时阻止Hank出纰漏的。”  
“有道理。”Darwin开始亲吻他的脖颈，然后向下吻到他的胸口。通常他这么做的时候就是在告诉Alex他又在胡言乱语了。刚刚来的一发才结束十分钟，Alex还没情绪再来一轮，但这种温柔的碰触还是很令人愉悦的。于是他用手捋了捋Darwin的短发，闭上了眼睛。  
  
过了一会儿，他们都起床清理干净。再过半小时，他们要去MCC轮班，而Charles主动提出开车载他们，于是他俩穿好衣服之后直接去隔壁Charles的公寓。  
Alex本以为会看到Hank和他在一起，没想到Charles带着一脸不自然的微笑应了门。“嗨，”他打招呼，“我可能去不了了。”  
“为什……”Alex刚开口，就注意到了Charles身后门厅里出现的熟悉脸孔。“Edie！”  
“是我最喜欢的男孩子们吗？”Erik的母亲笑着开口。“快进来，我给每个人都带了好多薯饼！”  
“她伏击了我，”当Charles让Alex和Darwin从他身边经过的时候，他轻声细语。他的双眼惊恐地大睁着。“Erik不在，而我不知道我在干什么。”  
  
“再见到你俩真是太好了，”当他们走向厨房的时候，Edie说。“太久没见了。”  
其实只过去了一个多月而已，但真的感觉像是很久之前的事了。每次Edie来访都意味着整条走廊都会充满了家常菜的香味，以及持续多天的温暖母爱。Alex其实有点惊讶她竟然过了两天才遇到他们；通常她都会四处走动的。  
他做出一副在空气中猛嗅的姿态，“薯饼，你刚才说的是？”  
她把满满一整盘推过桌面。“随意吃。我刚刚在教Charles怎么做薯饼呢。”  
“恐怕我不是个好厨师，”Charles开口，听上去既不自在又很尴尬。Alex从来没见过他这么紧张无措的样子。“Erik的厨艺比我好多了。”  
“但Erik已经知道怎么做薯饼了，”Edie不为所动。“当他八岁的时候我就教过他了。这是你必须学会的基本生活技能。”  
Charles往侧边瞥了一眼Darwin，后者无奈地耸肩，“Edie去年就给我们特训过了。”  
“结果怎样呢？”Edie问，俯身撑在矮桌上，而他们每人拿了一个盘子开始在大浅盘里挑起薯饼来。  
“我们在Alex生日的时候做了一次，”Darwin回答。“Erik承认几乎跟你做的一样好吃。”  
她开心地笑了。“你们一定得做给我尝尝。今晚行不行？你们应该加入我们的光明节晚餐。我会煮扁豆汤哦。”  
他们原本打算在从MCC回来的路上随便吃点什么，但没人能拒绝Edie的美餐。“当然，”Alex说。“我应该把大家都请来吗？”  
“我已经告诉过Raven和Angel了，”Edie说，打开了冰箱。Alex能看到里面几乎是空的，而且能预想到Edie在离开之前一定会把它装满。上一次她来访的时候，看到他们家的冰箱里只有啤酒和蛋黄酱，给他们做了好多菜、直到现在还没吃完。“她们要和别的朋友出去玩。Azazel和Janos也已经有约了，但Pryde一家邀请我们去他们家吃，因为他们的餐厅更大一些。会是一个很棒的光明节派对的。”  
  
Darwin若有所思地用叉子抵着嘴唇。“我们该带些什么吗？”  
“不，不，你们是客人。我已经让Erik出去买一切所需的东西了。你们只要带上自己的好胃口就行。”她瞥了一眼Charles，而后者还是一副想要逃跑的表情。“尤其是那一位，急需增肥一点。”  
  
Charles紧张兮兮地笑出声。“如果晚餐和薯饼一样美味的话，我保证会吃到撑爆肚皮。”  
Alex和Darwin对视了一眼。不管发生了什么，Charles显然是不在状态。他和大楼里的每个人交朋友都毫无困难，他十分顺利地和MCC里的人打成了一片，更别提他还搞定了最难搞的Erik。他似乎有种与生俱来的魅力，能令人不禁被他吸引。Alex一向十分仰慕Charles游刃有余的社交能力。  
  
然而此时此刻，坐在Erik母亲的面前，他看上去像个惊恐万分的、尴尬的青少年，努力想要克服紧张去邀请别人参加毕业舞会的那种。如果他在轮椅上再坐立不安一点的话，简直像是在振动了。  
  
大门哐地一声被撞开，Erik提着一大堆购物袋走了进来。他看上去像是忽略了电梯、直接从楼梯冲上来的一般。原因显而易见：他进来的那一秒，Charles全身充斥的紧张感立刻消散了不少，而他的微笑也变得不再僵硬了。  
“嘿，”Erik喘着气对Alex打招呼。“你们今天不是要去MCC工作吗？”  
Alex擦了擦嘴角的碎渣，看了一眼手表。“哦没错。该死，我们要迟到了，Charles，你来吗？”  
“我……呃……”Charles的双眼望向Edie，然后是Erik。  
“去吧，”Erik快速地说，“如果你不去的话孩子们会失望的。”  
Charles完全没能掩饰自己松了一大口气。“对。是啊，我应该去。谢谢你的薯饼，Lehnsherr夫人，真的很好吃。”  
Edie嗤了一声。“再叫我Lehnsherr夫人的话，我就要把你做成晚饭，我才不管是不是洁食。”  
Charles脸红了。“对不起，Edie。我只是……呃，我去拿外套，就可以出发了。”  
Alex狼吞虎咽地吃完自己那一份，问道，“今晚几点吃饭？”  
“七点，”Edie回答。“别迟到了。”  
  
Charles已经到了门口，于是Alex赶紧把自己的盘子和Darwin的叠起来，递给了站在餐桌边的Edie，然后迅速冲出门。当他们离开的时候，他听见Erik低声咕哝，“我出去的时候你对他做了什么？”Edie只是大笑了起来。  
  
  
  
一等他们坐进车里，Charles整个举止都放松了下来。到他们抵达MCC的时候，他已经恢复了往常欢快的样子，不停地谈论着他和Hank正在进行的什么什么实验。Alex让Dawrin听着，因为科学这种话题更适合他。他自己则在车程中望着窗外，思索着该送Darwin什么圣诞礼物。去年是他们在一起之后的第一个圣诞节，过得一团糟，所以他觉得今年的礼物应该要两倍地棒以弥补去年的失败。  
  
十一月的寒风呼呼吹过他们裸露在外的皮肤，他们匆匆走进了MCC。才两点，学生们还会有好久才来。住在附近的几个年龄稍长的男孩在体育馆里打篮球，但除此之外，就没有别人了。  
  
“整理邮件，”当他们走进收发室的时候，Alex说道，“我最喜欢了。”  
Darwin耸耸肩。“我觉得挺令人放松的。”  
“当然了。你觉得所有无聊的事情都令人放松。”  
“而你觉得所有令人放松的事情都很无聊。”  
“无法反驳。”  
“你知道，要是你再多坐十五分钟的话，可能就把学习任务完成了。”  
Alex叹了口气。“我讨厌学习。”尽管他带了所有需要的书本而Darwin也很乐意坐在他身边提问他，他还是觉得没有准备好。他的考试时间越来越近了，而他开始觉得他根本没法在圣诞节的时候得到一张GED成绩单了。  
  
“GED，是吧？”Charles一边检视着一叠信封一边开口。“Raven告诉过我你要考试了。”  
Alex点点头。“只有高中毕业是不够的，我也不想一辈子就在咖啡厅里打工度日了。Darwin说过我可以试试GED所以……”  
“试试，”Darwin哼了一声，摇摇头。“你很聪明，能够考上的。你只是没有在学习。”  
“我觉得很无聊，”Alex反抗地回答。“学习太难了。都是……书，书，书，我没法集中精力。”  
  
“如果你想的话，我可以抽空去帮你，”Charles建议。“我知道几种可能会比单纯念书要有效一些的学习方法。”  
“这个……”Alex迟疑了。如果说他有什么特别讨厌的事情，就是一成不变的乏味。让Darwin来帮助他解决问题是一回事；Darwin不会批评他，也不会在他偶尔被数学难住的时候过于担心。但Charles是个天才，而向他承认Alex在学校有任何短板都像是某种令人难堪的事情。  
  
但Darwin，该死的，同意了这个建议。“那可太棒了。我是说，你是个教授，不是吗？你知道该怎么教育人。我试着帮助他，但我不是个好老师。我不知道该怎么解释问题。但你可以。”  
“我得复习一下考试资料，但我有很多时间可以帮忙。你有空的时候告诉我就好。”  
“大概是周二和周四的下午，”Darwin热心地回答。  
“太棒了！我们明天就可以开始。”  
Alex瞥了他一眼。“你只是不想再面对Edie罢了。”  
“才不是……”Charles支吾了一下，立即辩驳起来。“我面对Erik的母亲一点问题都没有。她看上去是个非常和善的夫人而且Erik很明显超爱他还有……”  
“还有你被她吓坏了，”Alex帮他说完。  
  
“我没有。”当Alex和Darwin都怀疑地瞪着他的时候，Charles重重地叹了口气，肩膀垮了下去。“真有那么明显吗？”  
“是的。”他们毫不迟疑地回答。  
“我也不知道为什么，”Alex一边整理邮件一边补充。“她人超好的。”  
  
“她是Erik的老妈，”Charles呻吟一声，就好像这解释了一切似的。当没有人接茬的时候，他又开口。“是 **我男朋友** 的妈妈。”  
Alex眨眨眼。“原来是那种见家长的紧张吗？”  
“当你见Darwin的家长的时候你不紧张？”  
“我从没见过Darwin的家长。”而且鉴于他所听说的寥寥可数事迹，他觉得还是不要见比较好。不然的话，他大概会直接朝他们面上揍一拳。  
Charles将视线转向Darwin，后者耸耸肩。“Alex的父母住在国家的另一头。我也没见过他们。”  
  
Charles烦恼地揉揉头发。“好吧相信我，这可不是一般的令人惊恐。我告诉Erik，我不确定该不该这么早见他母亲。我是说，我们才约会了没到一个月。然后今天早晨她就出现在我门口，还没反应过来她就在我厨房里开始做饼。她有点儿……”  
“不好接近？”Darwin提示。  
“是的。我今早努力跟她说话，但她似乎不太喜欢我。”  
  
Alex挑起一边眉毛。“我表示怀疑。Edie喜欢所有人。甚至Azazel，偶尔会是个混蛋的家伙。”  
Charles再度叹息。“我只是不想搞砸了。”  
Alex险些笑出声来。Charles担心搞砸？Charles，大概是Alex所认识的最为得体和友好的人？  
“相信我，”他说着，摇摇头。“你会没事的。”  
  
**  
“我不知道对他什么感觉，”Edie一边在厨房里忙活一边说，熟练地同时做着六件事情。“他……挺不一样的。”  
  
Erik坐在餐桌旁把早晨的剩菜收拾好。他希望自己的失望情绪没有显示在脸上。还记得上次Erik带人见她的时候她立马就喜欢上了，那是两年之前的事情了。他原本以为她一定会喜欢Charles的，只因为每个人都喜欢Charles。“不一样？”  
“他嘴挺甜的。”  
“不是件坏事。”  
  
他的母亲朝他投来别有深意的一眼。“我记得我教过你，不要被甜言蜜语的人迷上。”  
“不，你教我要小心那些甜言蜜语的人，”Erik回答。“你又没说不能爱上他们。”  
她的目光变得犀利了。“所以你爱上了他。”  
Erik迟疑了一秒。但撒谎并无异议，因为她总是能一眼看穿他。“是啊。也许。”  
“才几个星期。”  
  
Erik耸肩。“他是个很难抗拒的人。”  
这句话并没有糊弄过他的母亲；事实上，这似乎只令她更加怀疑了。“你还记得Daniel吗？”  
“当然。”Erik的上一段长期关系。很难忘记。“他怎么了？”  
“你还记得你花了多久才承认自己爱上他吗？尽管我问了你很多次？如果我没记错的话，超过一年。”  
“差不多吧。”  
  
“而你现在说你爱这个Charles？才几星期的交往？Erik。”她用那种每次都让他觉得自己像个被责备的小孩一般的眼光望着他。“我担心你。”  
“连我自己可能都会担心我，”他承认。“但Charles是……”奇妙的。真诚的。完美的。  
Edie惊讶地扬起眉毛。“我的儿子，大作家，竟然词穷了。”  
他大笑起来，偏了偏头。“我不知道。我只是真的很喜欢他，行吗？所以尽量别太吓坏他。他真的很在意你对他的看法。”  
  
“他早晨费劲心思在讨好我的时候看上去并不紧张嘛。”  
“那是因为你不了解他。他通常比这放松多了。”直到今天早晨他不安地站在母亲背后任她敲响Charles房门的时候，他自己都不知道Charles竟然会如此紧张。当Charles看见他们，脸色立刻苍白，Erik就该知道他们的第一次见面不会顺利的。Charles告诉过他自己不清楚是不是该见Edie，但Erik没想到Charles竟会紧张如此。他以为Charles——永远有魅力的，永远和善的Charles——能搞定一切状况呢。  
“好吧，”Edie片刻之后开口，“只要他让你幸福……”  
“他有。”  
“……那我就努力不把他吓得 **太** 厉害。”  
 **“妈妈。”**  
“怎么？我只是为你着想，宝贝（德语），”但她此刻的语气比起警告更像是在取笑，这令他觉得是个好兆头。  
  
  
距离六点半还有几分钟的时候,Charles轮椅那熟悉的滚动声出现在走廊里，Erik从椅子里跳了起来。  
“你去哪？”Edie问，瞟了他一眼。  
“我要去Charles那里。七点之前回来，我保证。”  
“把他也带来，”当他往门口走去的时候Edie开口。“别迟到了，不然我就把你的位置让给Kitty。”  
  
他踏进走廊的时候Charles正从口袋里掏出钥匙。他朝往走廊另一头走去的Alex和Darwin挥挥手，然后将注意力转回了Charles身上。“嗨，MCC怎么样？”  
他因为看见Charles的微笑而松了一口气——一个真正的微笑，而不是他整个早上面对Edie时扯出的不自然笑容。“跟往常一样。我又打败了Ororo，尽管以她进步的速度，到了年底她就能绕着我打转了。我们还整理了邮件，决定了下周四电影之夜的选片。”  
  
Erik手一挥帮他打开了房门，跟着Charles走进了他的公寓。“什么电影？”  
“《归途》。老片子了，但很棒，而且Alex记得MCC没有放过。”Charles脱下外套搁在沙发背上，然后推动轮椅到厨房里倒了一杯水喝。“你今天过得如何？”然后他短暂地停顿了一刻，才继续问道，“你母亲怎样？”  
“很好。她在做晚餐。当她专注于烹饪的时候最好不要打扰她。别人都会碍手碍脚的。”  
  
Charles心不在焉地点点头，似乎埋头于手中的水杯。他三大口喝完了它，把杯子丢进了水槽。这是他通常会给Erik弄点小食的时候，尽管他们已经相处得足够轻松、Erik可以不需开口直接从冰箱里拿任何东西。但这次Charles并没有提出来，而是转动轮椅，一声不吭地回到了客厅。  
  
Erik跟着他，皱着眉头。“你还好吗？”  
“什么？是啊，我很好，当然了。”  
“所以你今晚可以和我母亲一起吃晚餐。”  
“是的，当然。为什么不呢？”  
  
Erik在沙发里坐下。“你今早显得有点紧张。”  
“紧张？”Charles笑了，但听上去很刻意。“我没事。”  
Erik朝他投来怀疑的眼光。“真的吗。”  
“真的，我……”Charles难以直视他的目光。叹了口气，他所有的逞强都消失了，表情变得几乎有些痛苦。“你母亲恨我，对不对？”  
  
Erik困惑地眨眼。“不，她没有。你为什么这么想？”  
Charles用一只手抹了把脸，哼唧了一声。“我今天早晨表现得不够好，不是吗？我不知道她对我具体的看法，但我能感到她的思维……很冷静。那不是个好兆头。”  
Erik伸出手，抓住了他的手腕。每当Erik玩弄他双手的时候，Charles总能冷静下来，这很好，因为Erik喜欢这么做。他用拇指摩挲Charles的指节，开口说道，“她并不恨你。她只是有所保留，像任何母亲会做的那样。”  
  
Charles伤感一笑。“也许你的母亲是这样，但我的母亲不是。我必须承认，我真的不知道该如何跟母亲相处。”  
“你没有做过这个吗？见男友的家长？”  
“没有。”  
“没有？”  
“没有，我自从……”他无言地指了指自己的轮椅，“……就没有什么认真的感情关系。我在事故之前曾约会过一个男孩，但他父母住在俄勒冈，而当他见过我的家长之后……这个嘛，只能说我母亲并不赞同。我们很快就分手了。自那以后我的关系都不曾持久过。”  
  
“所以这是你第一次见家长。所以你才这样紧张。”  
Charles轻轻捏了捏他的手。“我可不止是紧张，Erik。上帝，我吓坏了。我根本不知道该跟你母亲说什么。我早晨试图跟她交谈，但她显然对我说的任何话都不感兴趣。我真的，真的不想搞砸了。”  
“你不会搞砸的，”Erik说，安慰地抚摸着Charles的手指。“你只是有点紧张，她能看出来的。只要做自己就好。”  
  
Charles朝他虚弱地一笑。“我很抱歉。我只是觉得这有点太快了。我是说，我才跟你认识了几个星期，就已经在见你的母亲了。我只是不想她有任何……期望，你明白吗？”  
  
不，Erik不明白。他都不太确定该怎么理解这句话。期望？比如呢？长期的承诺？甚至是……婚姻？这个词令他腹中不自在地扭绞起来。  
“我们没必要考虑这个，”Charles快速地说，无疑注意到了Erik的尴尬。“现在考虑那个实在是太早了。我只希望你母亲了解这一点。”  
  
好吧，Charles的担心不是多余的。Edie对于Erik带到她面前的每一个男友都用未来的儿媳标准来要求，而目前为止，只有极少数勉强满足了她的标准。他的母亲不相信什么随意的感情关系；要么走到最后，要么什么都不是。  
但Charles无需为此担心。他们仍然在感情的试验阶段，努力了解彼此的限制与界线。他们最不需要的事情，就是来自她母亲的压力，使得一切加快。  
  
“如果说我从之前的关系中认识到了什么，”Charles说，“那就是我总会头脑发热。那通常是我的弱点，而我不想和你在一起的时候也如此。我想要一切慢慢来，稳定些。”  
Erik点头。“我也是。”  
“那么，很好。我只是有点担心你母亲的期望，就这样。还有她对我的看法。”  
“我说过了，只要做你自己就好。不必担心该如何赢得她的赞同，只要放松。”  
  
Charles呼出一口气。“说得倒容易。”  
“的确。但我会陪着你，如果你变得紧张，我还会踢你的凳子。”  
终于Charles面上的紧张终于消逝了，他笑了起来。“只要在脑中提醒我一下就够了，谢谢。好吧，我们走。”  
  
他们早到了十五分钟，所以Edie吩咐他们把做好的实物端到楼下的3A。Erik的餐桌太小了，一次只能容纳四个人左右，所以每当他们策划规模大一些的晚餐时，通常都会去使用Pryde家的长餐桌和更宽敞的公寓。Kitty帮他们打开了门，带他们去了餐桌旁边，那儿已经摆好了一些别的菜肴。  
  
“你们好，Erik，Charles，”Theresa带着微笑朝他们打招呼。“我知道Edie总是坚持自己烧饭，但Carmen和我也想要做点贡献。”  
“一点贡献，”Charles重复一遍，看向桌子。“已经很丰盛了。”  
“是啊，那么，”Kitty的父亲从厨房里钻出来，在围裙上擦了擦手，“欢迎来到传统的犹太节庆。”  
“我帮忙做了甜点，”Kitty骄傲地宣布，在Charles的轮椅周围踱来踱去。她总是粘着Charles，令Erik都有点嫉妒了，因为她以前最喜欢的可是他。“你必须告诉我有多好吃。”  
她强迫Erik和Charles保证之后，帮他们把碗盘放在餐桌较空荡的那头。Edie很快结束了一下午的烹饪，加入了他们，和Pryde一家花了几分钟时间拥抱和打招呼。  
  
到七点半的时候，大家都到了，围着餐桌坐下吃饭。Charles看上去多少放松了些，只有Erik从桌子旁起身去倒水的时候他的身体才突然一僵。Erik回来的时候，他一边坐下一边用手抚摸Charles的后背，试图提醒他放松一点。  
  
 **你的母亲一直在看我们，** Charles说，戳着盘子里的食物。 **我做的还好吗？**  
 **你很好，** Erik回答。有点令人吃惊，他现在已经如此自然地接受了脑中的对话。当Charles初次教他该如何清晰表达念头的时候，Erik感到很不自在，在刚刚尝试的几天内十分笨拙。但他必须承认这种交流方式有其好处：换句话说，可以在其他人都不知道的情况下与Charles对话。  
  
“所以，Charles，”Edie突然发话。“Erik说你是个教授。”  
Charles惊得差点一跳。“哦，我……呃……”  
“他将要在哥伦比亚大学教书，”Erik自然地回答。“基因学。”  
“那么，是个搞科研的了。”  
  
Charles点点头。“还有生物学。我也可以教化学，但目前他们教那科的人足够了。”  
“你对于哥伦比亚最近的决议，允许变种人新生不住校的那个，怎么看？”  
“不……住校？”Charles不确定地重复了一次。  
Erik能感到他的思绪在挣扎。他已经提前警告Charles的，他的母亲不按常理出牌；她喜欢时常令他交谈的对象出乎意外。她总是说，这样能更好地确保他们的诚实，但她的技巧在此时显得只是造成了恐慌而已。Charles紧紧抓着叉子，好像要用来防身一样。  
  
“上星期我在《变种人周刊》里读到的，”Edie说，看上去对他的不适毫不在意。“Angel好心地让我以折扣价订阅了一整年的份。总之，有人认为哥伦比亚允许那些可能不愿意和其他同学一起住校的变种人学生住在校外是种好事。还有人觉得这隐形地鼓励了变种人远离校园。你怎么想？”  
“我……我略有耳闻，”Charles结结巴巴地说。“但我通常都要自己先读一读消息出处，然后再做判断。”  
“这很值得称赞，”Edie说，微笑了。这属于她愉快的微笑之一，用于陌生人和并不交好的人之中的那种。“你对于《金星升起》这部电影又有什么看法？去年最为轰动的，主演是变种人——很不一般，不是吗？”  
  
随之而来的是Erik生命中所经历的最为痛苦的一次晚餐。他和Charles在过去的几周里曾经对于很多话题而辩论过，从喝咖啡还是茶，到现在仍然喧嚣尘上的德克萨斯法案。他知道Charles是个绝佳的辩手，能够友好而倾听地与人争论。Erik如此喜欢他的原因之一，就是和他谈话多么轻松，但今晚坐在他身旁的Charles显然不是他在一个月之前认识的那个。尽管Erik一直轻柔地安抚他，他仍然随着Edie对他的注意越来越久而变得越来越紧张，等到大家都吃完的时候，Charles已经快要像根弹簧一样从椅子里炸出来、弹到墙上似的。  
  
他的不自在被众人都收入眼底。最后Theresa终于看不下去，开口说，“Edie，帮我弄甜点吧，好吗？”当她们站起来走进厨房之后，Charles转向Erik低语，“我全都搞砸了，真对不起。”  
“你表现的很好，”Erik说。“只是……冷静下来。”  
“我不知道自己是怎么了。我自从第一次论文答辩之后就没有这么紧张过了，甚至现在比那时候还紧张。”Charles用一只手摩挲着自己的腿，深吸了一口气。“我感觉每次张嘴说话都给自己挖了一个更大的坑。”  
  
Erik握住他的手，捏了捏。“我之后会补偿你的。按摩怎么样？”  
Charles紧张的皱眉稍微松懈了一点。“按摩听上去真不错。”  
“好的。现在放松下来，假装你在面对答辩评委。”  
  
这个建议倒是真起到了作用，因为之后Charles显得稍微自然了一些，等到他们朝Pryde一家道别的时候，他已经能够像往常一样微笑了。等他们将Edie送回Erik公寓之后，Erik对他说，“你先走。我一分钟之后过去。”  
Charles看了他们两人一眼，点了点头。“好的。”  
  
Erik等到Charles关上房门之后才将母亲引进了自己的房内。“怎样？”  
“什么怎样？”她问。  
他到厨房里把空盘子都放进水槽。“我是说，你对他怎么看？你知道你把他吓得半死，对吧？”  
“我想我最终还是喜欢上他了。”  
Erik大吃一惊。“什么？你刚才几个小时都在恐吓他。”  
  
“这个嘛，我只在他熬过了我的考验之后才会喜欢他。再说了，他惊慌失措的样子真可爱。”  
Erik不解地跟着她走进客房，她坐在床边开始踢掉鞋子。“你早晨还不喜欢他。”  
“他早晨一直试图迷住我。今晚没那么用力过度了。”  
  
Erik笑了。“妈妈，Charles今晚 **什么** 都试了。你知道迷人是他的特质，不是吗？我从没见过他如此惊慌过。”  
她耸了耸肩。“也许吧。但我今晚交谈的那个男孩，比今早的那个更讨人喜欢。他也有着很多不错的思考。我会和他再讨论讨论变种人电影。”Erik依然站在门边，令她挑起了眉头。“你准备整晚都站在这里吗？不应该去安慰你的男朋友，告诉他我并不讨厌他吗？”  
  
“哦，对。你今晚一个人在这可以吗？”  
“我 **正常** 都是一个人住，你明白的吧？”  
他不禁大笑，走上前亲了亲她的脸颊，然后转身往外走。  
“帮我亲他一下！”她在他身后喊道。  
Erik笑了。“我会亲他两下。”  
  


*

  
  
  
等到十二月中旬的时候，他俩的生活已经步入了正轨。Erik照常晨跑，冲澡，然后去Charles的公寓，肩上挎着电脑包。当Charles在大床的一边小睡的时候，Erik会坐在另半边写作，身边堆满了笔记纸片。最后他会强迫Charles起床吃早餐，两人一块厮混一整天，有时候聊天，有时候则各自工作。Erik惊讶于和别人分享人生竟是如此轻松容易，只要能待在一起就别无所求。  
  
时不时地，他们会丢下手边的事情，忙于进行某些亲热活动，但目前为止，他们还没有做过。Erik不确定自己该如何提起这个话题。他不想显得过于迟钝，但他也知道Charles讨厌因为自己的残疾而被特殊对待。他们曾含糊地谈论过他的伤情，但从未详细讨论过细节，所以Erik只得到网络上寻求帮助，但却只找到一大堆冗长的文章和博客，关于如何破除截瘫患者的性爱困境。然而并没有任何关于如何向你的残疾伴侣谈起性爱的建议、  
  
在几小时毫无所获的搜索之后，他决定等Charles自己提出来。Charles无疑在这方面比他有经验得多，而Erik则一直乐于学习。  
除此之外，一段无关性爱的感情关系也颇为不错。他喜欢只是和Charles待在一起。这很舒服。不复杂。  
  
然后某个早晨，当Erik正绞尽脑汁构思下一章节的写作时，Charles在枕头上用手肘撑着身体半坐起来，问道，“Erik，你想跟我做爱吗？”  
Erik猛地抬起头。“什么？”  
Charles笑了。“不必那么惊慌。如果你不想，也没关系。”  
“不，不，我当然想。我只是……为什么提起这个？”  
  
Charles耸耸肩。“通常情况下交往了这么久我应该已经和你睡过了，也应该已经分手了。我猜跟别人上床要比较容易些，因为我并没有像在乎你一样在乎他们。”他低头看着自己的双手。“我不想让你失望。”  
“Charles,”Erik将电脑放在一旁，靠近了一点儿，眉头紧锁。“这是你为什么不跟我讨论这个的原因吗？因为你害怕我会失望？”  
  
“这个么。”Charles朝他露出苦笑。“我打赌你没有跟任何残疾人上过床。这和跟别人上床完全不一样，你能够想象。”  
“你以为我会在乎别人？”Erik激烈地说。“我拥有你，也想要你。你永远不会让我实物。”  
Charles突然迸发出的一阵情感如同阳光一般拂过他的皮肤。“既然你这么说的话……”他开口，然后将Erik拉低入一个吻。  
  
以前他们亲吻的时候，他们的双手也会在彼此的身体上逡巡，但从未往下移动过。今天，Charles的手向下滑到了Erik的腹部，手指钻进Erik的裤腰，轻轻扯动着。当Erik意识到他的企图时，几乎难以抑制住呻吟声。“等等，”他开口，向后退了一些，将全部笔记收拾起来，合上了电脑。他俯身将这一堆东西放到地板上，然后重新回到Charles身边，而后者正在脱着上衣。  
  
已经交往了几月，而Erik并未见过Charles裸体的样子。此刻他希望他应该早早提出做爱请求，因为Charles的上身是如此美丽，把它遮蔽起来简直是种犯罪了。他的胸膛平坦而健美，肩膀肌肉漂亮而他的手臂——在Erik帮Charles搬动书柜的那天吸引他目光的东西之一——看上去像是能够轻松地钳制住Erik一般。  
  
这念头令Erik感到一阵性欲从脊椎向下滑到了腹股沟。Charles坏坏地笑起来，“你想要我压住你吗？我可以做到哦。”  
Erik用力地吻住他，然后又是一次。他气息不稳地说道，“让我们顺其自然吧？”  
Charles的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我的确喜欢自发行动。”他又吻了Erik一会儿，然后扯了扯Erik的衣服。“脱掉。”  
“好的，好的，”Erik起身脱掉上衣，丢到了床边的某个地方。当他开始解开皮带的时候，Charles的目光扫过他的胸口，来到他的腰部，显然十分赞赏。  
“等等，”当Erik开始脱裤子的时候他开口。“慢一点。”  
  
Erik大笑出声。“你想看脱衣舞吗？”  
Charles沉溺地微笑起来。“拜托了。我正欣赏得入迷呢。”  
Erik站起来，双脚踩在Charles胯部的两边。“行吗？”  
Charles将双手搭在脑后，倚在枕上点了点头。一阵无声的赞许滑过Erik的脑海，温暖而鼓励。他侧了侧胯部，开始扯下牛仔裤，面带微笑地看着Charles的视线追随着他逐渐露出的皮肤。他将牛仔裤拉到大腿处，然后是小腿，最后到脚踝。随后他彻底将裤子踢到了床边，几乎全裸地站在Charles的上方，也许给了Charles一个窥探他内裤底风光的绝佳视野。  
  
“怎么样？”他问道，满意于Charles变得急促的呼吸。  
“千万别做脱衣舞者，”Charles回答，再次坐起身。“但别担心，我不会阻止你的。靠近点，让我摸摸你。”  
Erik靠近了一点，差点被围在Charles腰间的床单绊倒。Charles抓紧他的胯部扶稳了他，随后扯下了Erik的内裤。  
“ **老天** 。”  
  
Erik忍不住笑出声。这不是他的老二收到过最差的反应。“跟你期待的不一样？”  
“这个嘛，我期待的是根老二，而这是根货真价实的老二。”Charles睁大的双眼巡视着他半勃起的阴茎。“天哪，到这儿来。半跪。”  
Erik轻松地放低身体，膝盖搁在Charles身体的两侧。Charles将他推倒，爬到他的身上，手掌沿着Erik的膝盖向上轻抚。他坚实地压在Erik的胸口，沉重而温暖。Erik微微挑起头，让他们的嘴唇相贴，而Charles的手继续向上探索着，越过Erik的膝盖到达他的腿根。他们胡乱地亲吻着，Erik的手指缠进Charles的发丝，呼吸火热而濡湿。Erik又兴奋又饥渴，渴望Charles能够用手触碰他的性器，但与此同时，他也喜欢两人现在这不疾不徐的节奏。他可以躺在这里，亲吻Charles永不停歇，他想着。这感觉就如同他们两人拥有世界上所有的好时光。  
  
然后Charles的手指挑逗地滑过他的柱身，而Erik因为他的触碰而挺起下身，一阵欲火流过他的身体。“拜托，”他抵着Charles的嘴唇出声。  
“嗯，拜托什么？”Charles坏笑着问。  
Erik以亲吻作答，将Charles的手拉低到自己的勃起之上。终于Charles握住了他的阴茎，开始套弄起来，缓慢而有力。Erik合上了双眼，任快感顺着他的性器向上流经他的脊椎。自从Charles搬进来之后，Erik只通过早晨在浴室里或是晚上在卧室的偶尔自慰、想象Charles的嘴唇或是双手来获得高潮。但这些幻想都远不及现实，而他自己的手也绝对比不上Charles的。Charles灵巧的手指宛如知晓他的每一个敏感点，确切地知道何时该放缓动作防止他过于兴奋。没过多久，Erik就饥渴地喘息起来，快感在他的睾丸中聚集，却不足以到达顶峰。  
  
“我从没想过你这么会勾人，”他喘着气开口，当Charles用指腹滑过他湿润的头部之时。  
“我也没想过，”Charles回答，他自己听上去也有些气息不稳。他的双眼因为欲望而变得深邃，视线扫过Erik的全身。“但像这样不让你释放真是非常令人满足。”  
“残忍，”Erik低吼着。他试图捅进Charles的掌心，但因为Charles压在他的身上而使不出力。然后Charles从他的胸口滑到他的腿间，将Erik的阴茎含入口中，而Erik发出一声令两人都不禁庆幸墙壁隔音效果很好的喘息。  
  
事实证明Charles的口交跟手活一样高超。没过多久，Erik就低喘着气到达了高潮。Charles吮吸他的技巧令他几乎失去神智，Charles那震颤的喉咙足以让任何男人丢盔弃甲。  
随之而来的是令人晕眩的愉悦，Charles紧紧贴住了他，头搭在Erik的肩膀上，手臂环住他的腰际。他们都浑身是汗，但Erik只是将他搂得更近，如通常一般感到昏昏欲睡。  
  
过了几分钟，高潮过后的恍惚才逐渐消失，Erik清醒过来，惊讶地开口。“Charles，你还没……”  
“不必担心，”Charles睡意朦胧地回答，拍了拍他的胸口。  
“但是……”  
“我的伤让我很难获得高潮。如果你想的话，以后我们可以尝试，但目前我能够抱着你就足够满意了。再说， **你的** 高潮也足够让我爽到，”Charles打了个哈欠。“那感觉很棒，谢谢你。”  
心灵感应，Erik记起。Charles曾经提过，他能够通过别人的眼睛看世界，当他集中精神的时候。他也能够体验到别人身体的感觉吗？  
“没错，而且感觉很棒，像我刚才说的。”Charles一只手抚过Erik的躯干，然后将脸埋在了Erik的肩头。 ** _现在我们可以小睡一会儿，还是说你得工作？  
我们可以小睡。_**Erik挪了挪身体，把枕头塞好之后用胳膊揽住Charles的肩膀。 ** _我们可以睡一整天。  
_**

  
*

  
  
周四是MCC的电影之夜，而应该负责提供电影的Darwin，则花了大半个早晨的时间将衣橱里的东西往外扔，试图找到他那张《沙地传奇》的DVD。他知道他有这张碟，但Alex有着借他东西不还的坏习惯，所以据他猜测，这DVD可能被埋在Alex房间的一堆杂物里面。过了一会儿，他决定等午饭后再继续找，然后抽出了他的工程课本打发时间，等Alex从商店打工回来一起吃饭。  
  
他正看到二十一章的一半，这时候前门突然被撞开了。“Darwin！”Alex大叫。“你在吗？”  
插上书签，他从床上起身，走出了房间。“你为什么大喊大叫？还有别甩门，你知道我讨厌那样。”  
Alex立即跳到了他的身上，吻了个昏天黑地。Darwin惊愕地倒退了一步，两人一同倒在了沙发扶手上，身体缠在一起。“什么——”他刚刚努力发出声音，Alex就坐到了他的胸口伤，令他一口气没喘上来。Alex在他的面前挥舞着某个又白又平的东西，表情欣喜若狂。  
“什么东西？”  
“GED成绩。”  
  
Dawin用力抓紧了他的大腿。“你考得怎样？”  
“过了。 **优等奖学金** 。”  
“Alex。Alex，真是太棒了。”Darwin将他拽低，再度吻住了他，火热而下流因为这是Alex应得的。他的手指埋进了Alex的头发，用力拉着，直到Alex放下了手中的信封，转而紧紧攥住了Darwin衬衫的前襟。  
  
“你今天没课吗？”他问道，一边将屁股向后抵在Darwin裤中的勃起上磨蹭。  
“没有，”Darwin撒谎。“你想庆祝庆祝？”  
“当然想！我想告诉大家，但首先——”他热情地吻上Darwin的下巴，然后是他的脖颈。  
“首先，”Darwin表示赞同，然后挺起胯部顶上了Alex。  
  
一小时之后，他们清理干净，整理好仪容之后，急匆匆地走出公寓开始找其他人。除了Azazel以外大家都不在，而他朝他们大喊大叫因为他们吵醒了他，他说因为wifi又坏了（意外，意外）所以大家都去The Grind蹭网。Azazel在早晨往往脾气暴躁——在一间高端的公司做夜间保安，这工作真的搞乱了他的睡眠时间——所以他们让他继续睡觉，然后走到了街对面。  
  
咖啡馆今天并没有太过拥挤，除了正面窗户前拼在一起的四张桌子，The Hub当中几乎全体三楼居民都聚在这儿，每当公寓里的wifi又坏了而大家急需网络的时候。  
Raven正倚在门边，手里拿着她的相机，观察着大家。当他俩进门的时候她给他们拍了几张照片，然后说道，“笑一笑，男孩们。”  
Alex把信封在她的镜头前晃了晃，令她皱起眉头、放下了相机。“这是什么？”  
  
“我有事情要宣布，”Alex的声音响亮得足以让整个店里的人都安静下来。他挥了挥信封，将拳头举到空中。“我通过了GED。”  
Angel立马从座位里跳起来抱住了他。“恭喜！”Raven的快门声不断响起，而其他的朋友们也都一拥而上，围住Alex让你公布自己的成绩。他大笑起来，跟大家一一击掌，当Sean蹦出一首怪腔怪调的“We Are The Champions”的时候，他又忍不住再度笑出声。就连Erik都简短地拥抱了他，低声道了一句恭喜。  
  
Darwin为了防止被欢庆的人群挤扁，退到了一边，脸上挂着难以抑制的笑容。交往已经三年，他很少见到Alex像今天这么高兴。骄傲与喜悦充盈了他的胸膛，就好像鼓胀的气球，他几乎确信自己现在要是跳起来就能飞翔了。  
  
他甚至没有注意到Charles已经来到了他的身边，直到他听到，“他干得很好，不是吗。”  
他低头瞥向Charle，点了点头。“没错。他费尽了全力，这是他应得的。”  
“的确如此。”Charles的微笑十分温暖。“你知道他努力的原因一半是因为你，是吧？”  
“我？”  
“他想要成为让你感到自豪的男友。当我指导他的时候他对我说的。”  
“他这么说？”Darwin的喉咙突然感觉有些收紧，说话的时候几乎有些情难自已。“他根本没必要通过考试来让我觉得自豪。他知道的，对吗？”  
“我相信他知道。但这念头显然激励了他。”  
  
一分钟之后，Alex从人群中钻出来，一蹦一跳地朝他们跑来，眼睛闪闪发亮。“Charles，”他说，将信封递到他的面前。“要是没有你，我不可能做到。真的，谢谢你一直鞭策我。”  
“我很乐意，”Charles回答，跟他握了握手。“我就知道你能行。”  
然后他拉低Alex给了他一个拥抱，众人都欢呼起来，而Raven的相机不停地咔嚓。大家一同坐下享受蛋糕盒咖啡，因为Alex已经在这工作了超过一年，而且经理很喜欢他。  
“嗨，”片刻之后Darwin低声开口，手臂环上Alex的椅背将他拉得更近，“你知道我有多为你骄傲，对吧？”  
Alex垂下了脑袋，显然是试图藏起发红的脸颊。“是啊，是啊，”他咕哝着，往Darwin张着的嘴里塞了一块蛋糕。“我也爱你。”  
  


*

  
  
圣诞节一阵风似的过去了，充满了圣诞树，姜饼，烤棉花糖，还有金箔饰品。Erik通常不太在意节日，但Charles属于那种圣诞节狂热粉丝，于是Erik不得不也被卷入了节日的氛围之中。他帮助Charles装饰Charles公寓里的冬青树，烤了一大堆饼干（在Charles烤焦了第一盘之后），还包装了无数的礼物，因为当Charles买礼物的时候考虑到了每个人，不愿漏掉任何一个。  
  
Erik是个纯粹的犹太人，完全不关心圣诞节、颂歌、还有人们突然对于滑雪的狂热，但既然他的男友如此热爱这件事，他发觉自己无法完全保持无动于衷。  
  
Charles送了他一条巨大的，羊毛的紫色围巾，还有《萤火虫》的全集。作为回报，Erik掏出了他一直藏在厨房高层橱柜里的礼物，递给了Charles，后者困惑地说，“我还以为你说过你不送圣诞节礼物呢。”  
Erik耸耸肩。“你和我一起过了光明节。我想要跟你一起庆祝圣诞节。”  
  
Charles微笑，而Erik发觉自己永远不会习惯于Charles的喜悦在他的心中点燃火焰的感觉。“我希望不是太贵的东西，”Charles一边拆开包装一边说。  
“这话出自一个总想让我们去加勒比游轮度假的男人之口。”  
“度假会很棒的，”Charles争论，“再说，等我下学期开始上课之后，就没时间出去玩了。”他把丝带在Erik的胳膊上打了个结，然后开始撕开包装。“这是什么，某种盒子？不是易碎的，对吧？我可以摇摇吗？”  
“如果你想的话。”  
Charles毫无作用地摇了摇；它完全没有发出任何声音。“神秘兮兮的，”Charles说，感觉像个五岁小孩一样兴奋。他撕开剩下的包装纸，露出一只纸盒，然后打开了盒盖。  
  
Erik屏住呼吸看着Charles拿出了里面的一沓纸张，用手抚摸过封面。困惑，了然，和难以置信在Charles的面上闪过，然后他睁大眼睛抬头望向Erik。“这是……？”  
“这只是初稿，”Erik告诉他。“你是第一个看到完成稿的人。我的编辑都还没看到。看看致谢。”  
Charles的手指因为激动而微颤，他翻开了扉页。“‘给Charles，”他朗读出声。“依旧是个不错的晚餐招待者，依旧是我最忠实的粉丝，也依旧是我最有趣的邻居。 **Ich liebe dich** , Erik’。”  
他泛着泪光的双眼迎上了Erik的视线。“我不知道该说什么。”  
  
“你的德语口音依然那么糟，”Erik充满喜爱地说，弯下腰亲吻了他。然后他将新书的手稿从Charles的手里抽出，指了指纸盒。“里面还有东西。”  
Charles伸手进盒子，拉出了Erik压在盒底的一个相框。当他翻转过来看里面照片的时候，他发出了一声尖锐的惊呼还有，在Erik看来，惊叹。“Erik……”  
“Raven拍了无数张我们俩的照片，”Erik解释道，希望自己看上去没有内心那么不好意思。“我跟她要了一张作为参考……就这样。我想要画你，而且我想你会喜欢的。”  
  
Charles的手指赞叹地抚过玻璃的镜面。在这幅素描当中，Charles坐在咖啡店后侧的一张桌子，因为Erik在说的话而大笑。那是Erik最喜欢的他的表情：后仰着头，笑得眼角皱起，牙齿因为酣畅的欢笑而闪着光。在他身旁，Erik搂着Charles的肩膀将他拉得更近，鼻尖轻蹭着Charles的耳廓。  
  
当Raven拍下这张照片的时候，Erik因为她将两人如此亲密的一刻记录下来而恼怒。而此刻他只感到庆幸，因为Charles看着这幅画的样子就好像沉醉其中，并且散发出一阵温暖的情绪，将Erik从头到脚浸润其中。  
“我爱这个，”Charles说，清了清喉咙。“我太爱它了。”  
Erik难以掩饰自己松了一口气。“我很高兴。”  
“我好爱你，”Charles又说。“过来让我亲亲你。”  
“我给你个更好的选项，”Erik说，把纸盒从Charles的膝上拿开，放到了一边。然后他一把将Charles从轮椅里抱了起来，把他抱去了卧室，一路上Charles都在放声欢笑。

  
*

  
  
新年从来不是Charles最爱的节日。他通常觉得整个流程都索然无味：只有可预期的派对，时代广场照常落下的大球，跟陌生人潦草的亲吻，还有列出一堆大概会在新年的第一周就被打破的计划。  
  
但今年的除夕感觉是全新的，新鲜得如此美妙。这是他能够知道午夜时具体会吻谁的第一个新年。  
  
大家都戴着派对帽子聚在3F，吹着恼人的号角，已经浑身洒满了彩纸屑。Alex和Darwin正直接对着香槟酒瓶喝着，在沙发上对彼此上下其手。在附近，Raven和Irene站在窗边，看上去已经完全陶醉于二人世界以至于无人敢接近。Angel骑在Azazel的背上，而后者正醉醺醺地在客厅里走来走去，而Sean和Hank已经唱《友谊地久天长》足足半个小时。  
  
Charles自己坐在客厅里，看着大屏电视上的节目，一边享受着他的第二杯香槟。Erik和Janos在晚上早些时候一起消失了，无疑是去讨论他们准备在MCC中建立的俱乐部。  
  
他们有太多的新年计划。MCC要有新的志愿者，Charles正努力说服Erik在春天举办一场签售会，而Charles正参与哥伦比亚大学的某个机构主持变种人学生组织的新活动。他已经会见了即将和他合作的教授——生物学科的Moira MacTaggert博士——他们相处很顺利。运气好的话，他们秋天之前就能建成俱乐部，或许Charles甚至能够让Erik来进行演讲。这是个雄心勃勃的目标，因为Erik痛恨在公共场合发言，但Charles可以非常善于说服别人，而Erik又对他的魅力毫无抵抗能力。  
  
当电视上的钟显示出2013年最后倒数的时候，Erik出现在他的身旁，脸颊微微泛红。他的思绪有些愉快的微醺，而Charles在他的大脑边缘轻轻试探，仅仅捕捉那些朝他投来的情绪。  
  
“你好，陌生人，”Charles微笑着开口。  
“你好，”Erik回答，用一只手拂过Charles的头发。“你是整栋楼里最英俊的男人，你知道吗？”  
Charles将头贴在他的掌心。“不，我不是。你才是。”  
“说谎，”Erik低语，低头让他俩的嘴唇来到同一高度。当周围所有人都开始大声倒数的时候，Charles的手臂环上了Erik的脖颈，沉醉地吻住了他，知道有Erik在他的身边，明年的日子只会比今年更加美好。  
  



End file.
